More Than Meets The Eye
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Two Wars have ended. Two Monsters have been destroyed. But in a twist of fate, the two threats have been revived as one. Now on the eve of a new war, can the survivors rise to meet the challenge? HPTF chap 8's site error corrected, quotations back!
1. More Than Meets The Eye

_WARNING CONTAINS BOOK 7 SPOILERS!!_

_MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE_

_Chapter 1_

_December, 2022_

_24 years after the end of the Second Great Wizarding War_

_15 years after the end of the Cybertronian Wars_

A large cargo ship fought against the waves as it held its position over the deepest part of the ocean. Lucius Malfoy stood with the few surviving and free Death Eaters on the deck. "It is time to give our Lord the Godhood he always longed for, my brothers," Lucius said as the dark wizards all drew their wands and pointed them at the water.

"Concentrate on the most powerful of the fallen…" Lucius ordered, "Accio!" the group of wizards called out in unison.

Ever so slowly the massive mechanical body, covered in seaweed and mud rose to the surface.

"Careful, bring him over," He ordered as some Death Eaters cast levitation spells to lift the monstrosity over to the ship's deck. "Perfect…" Malfoy grinned at seeing the lifeless, but still demonic features on the alien robot's weed covered face.

The Death Eaters went to work instantly casting cleaning and repairing charms on its body, returning it to the state it was in before it was destroyed.

"Do you have what's left?" Malfoy asked one of his followers. One walked up with a small bag, holding the head of Nagini. "I pray this holds even a fraction of our lord's spirit…"

Malfoy ran his wand over the decaying snake's skull, and smiled when a faint glow came from it. "Not much, maybe just memories but it will do…" he said climbing up on the robot's body, approaching the gapping, melted hole in the center of its chest.

The Death Eater held his wand over the hole and skull and began chanting in Latin. He then slashed his wrist letting his blood fall into the hole. "In this new body… let my Lord live again…" he whispered, as the hole repaired itself and blue energy began to burn out from the inside of Nagini's skull.

Malfoy fell backwards off the robot's chest as he screamed in rage and sat upwards. His glowing red eyes looked around the gathered Death Eaters, an unearthly growl escaping from between its jagged teeth. "You… I know you… you all… you are my Death Eaters…" the demonic robot narrowed its glowing red eyes.

"Yes, my Lord, it has been many years since your de… the mishaps with Potter," Lucius said catching his near slip. "It is time the world feared the name of Lord Voldemort again, and with your new body, the world will tremble more than ever before!"

"Yes, indeed, this pathetic dirt ball and its fleshy insects will tremble at my name…" the robot growled, getting up to his feet, his talon like claws extending, "But you have one thing wrong… the name Voldemort holds no sway with me, I AM MEGATRON!" the Dark Wizards screamed as the monster attacked, slashing, crushing, destroying anything and everything he could reach.

"Why?" Lucius whimpered, crawling away from the monster.

"Why, Malfoy?" Megatron growled stomping toward the much smaller human. "Why? Because I am tired of your failure. The only way, the only true way to purify the world is to destroy all the pathetic meatbags, Muggles and Wizards. My other half is right. When the dust settles, the immortal machines shall inherit the world!" he said before bringing his claw down and through the head of the Malfoy family.

"That was oddly fulfilling…" Megatron said, standing to his full height. "Megatron to any surviving Decepticons… meet me on the landmass known as England… east of London…" He then looked toward the land in the distance. "Potter… I'm coming…"

---

_Something evil's watching over you_

_It's coming from the sky above_

_There's nothing you can do_

_Prepare to strike, there's no place to run_

_When you're caught within the grip_

_Of the evil Megatron_

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers_

_Robots in disguise_

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart_

_We have to pull together_

_We can't stay worlds apart_

_To stand divided now we will surely fall_

_Until our darkest hour_

_When the Light will save us all_

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers _

_Robots in disguise_

_Autobots wage their battle _

_To destroy the evil forces of _

_The Decepticons_

_Transformers_

**_"The Transformers" – Black Lab_**

_---_

Christmastime, the most magical time of the year, at least it was for everyone but Lily Molly Potter. She grumpily walked through the near empty halls. "Hey, Cousin," a voice greeted her, and she glanced up to see her two cousins.

The sixteen-year-old redhead looked up to see her cousins Hugo and Rose Weasley waving. "You ready for the big Christmas extravaganza?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I'm just staying here this time, thank you very much," Lily said, plopping down beside them in the Great Hall. "And what are you reading?"She asked, noticing Hugo, as usual, with his nose buried in a book.

Rose glanced to her brother, and her nose crinkled as she twisted her head to read the cover of the book. "What the heck, _How to Control a Witch?_" Rose asked, outraged at her bookwormish brother's choice of reading material.

"Don't fuss. I'm just trying to figure out what's the big deal is with this," Hugo said, looking up from the book. "Dad's been reading this for years, and apparently it doesn't work, unless he wants mum to scream louder at him."

Lily nodded, as she'd spent a lot of time with her cousins and her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's home, almost more then she did at her home with her brothers and parents. "Well, she does at least put up a silencing charm when he tells her to be quiet."

"Oh, that's just when you're there," Rose explained with a shrug, "when it's just us, it's no holds barred…" she said with an obvious forced smile.

"Don't mind her; she's just mad I usually win the bets," Hugo smiled brightly, "Always bet on mum!" He said, confidently laying the book down and sitting back.

Rose and Lily rolled their eyes at Rose's brother. "Whatever you say, Cousin," Lily shook her head before a solitary figure at the end of the Gryffindor table caught her eye. "Hey, what's the Yank doing here? He usually goes back to America for Christmas." Lily stated with a hint of worriedly.

"Aw, is little Lilikins worried about her crush?" Rose teased, her younger cousin.

Lily slapped the elder redhead in the back of the head before she stood up. "No one needs to be alone on Christmas." She stated firmly.

"Says the girl on strike against her family Christmas party?" Hugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily humphed and walked past her cousins with a raised chin. She approached the boy and studied him from a distance. He was looking at a small piece of paper, probably a picture, with his shaggy, brown hair hanging slightly over his bright, yet strangely sad, crystal blue eyes.

"Um… Danny? Danny Witlickity?" Lily asked as she stood awkwardly beside the teen.

"Witwicky," the teen said with a small eye roll.

"Sorry…" Lily flushed slightly. "We haven't really had a good introduction… my name's Lily… is this seat taken?"

"Free country," Danny shrugged, glancing at her slightly before turning back to the picture in his hand.

Lily glanced over at the picture in his hand. It was a still Muggle picture, like the kind her dad and Aunt Hermione seemed to enjoy so much. She studied the picture carefully. Seated on the hood of a shiny, canary-yellow Camaro was a man with short, brown hair pinned under a woman with flowing black hair. "It's my parents, not long before I was born," He said, and Lilly made not of the slight bulge of the woman's belly.

"Your mother's very pretty," Lily said with a small smile, noting his mother eyes.

"They died when I was little," Danny said with a slight sigh. "Take it from experience: you should go to your family's Christmas party; you never know when you won't get another chance." He said before his eyes went downcast. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. You and your cousins just talk loudly, and it echoes in here when there are not many people …"

"Don't worry about it, but me go there just so I can argue with mum some more?" Lily snorted, "I really am sorry about your parents, but mum and I just don't get along very wel,l and I'm still mad. And frankly I don't like seeing dad being pulled around like a house trained puppy by grandmum Molly."

"They're still your family," Danny smiled sadly before standing up, "Have a good night Lily," he smiled.

She watched him leave studying every step he took. He was easily the most peculiar boy she had ever met. "Danny Witwicky, there's a lot more to you than meets the eye…"

---

"Fleur, just a little more to the left…" Hermione said as she lifted the other end of the Weasley Christmas tree in the burrow.

"Why are we not using magic?" Hermione's sister-in-law asked in her rich French accent. "Would it be easier, no?"

"Easier, but not as much fun," Hermione nodded firmly as she stood back. "There, perfect!"

"Yeah… fun… tell that to my back…" Ron groaned from the couch rubbing the small of his back where his lovely wife had made him drag the tree in without the use of magic.

"Oh, come off it, Ronald," Hermione planted her fists on her hips. "A little exercise would do you a world of good; definitely get rid of the love handles."

Ron rolled his eyes and started to retort when a familiar voice spoke from the doorway. "No arguments on Christmas," Harry said finally, giving firm glares to his near lifelong friends.

"We weren't going to fight," Hermione pouted slightly before moving to the dark haired wizard to give him a firm hug. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said, kissing his cheek.

"You too, Mione," Harry said, returning the hug and kissing her other cheek just at the corner of her mouth.

He noticed Ron's stare and smiled warmly at his best friend. "Ok, lazy, get up here and give your brother-in-law a hug."

"Hug?" Ron crinkled his nose and stared at green-eyed wizard as if he had grown a new head.

"Brothers gotta hug!" Harry said in an almost whinny voice, that Hermione recognized immediately and fell into a fit of giggles.

"I don't get it…" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll bring the movie over for New Years. You'll definitely love it," Harry said with a smile as Ginny walked in with Albus-Severus and James close behind carrying the bags of gifts.

"Hi, sis," Ron greeted as Ginny walked up to stand beside Harry.

"Nicely done on the Tree, Hermione," Ginny said as Ron approached her for a hug, instead dropping her coat into his outstretched arms. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors do go together well."

Ron turned a glare to Hugo, who shrugged in return. "It wasn't my fault, dad; blame the ruddy hat."

"It's ok, Uncle Ron," James said as he sat down roughly on the couch. "Hugo is our worm in Ravenclaw. It worked perfectly, we just need to find worms for Hufflepuff and Slytherin; then, we might actually be able to not only beat Uncle Fred and George, but also Grandpa James' prank record."

"That a boy," Ron ruffled James' dark hair.

"Stop encouraging the boys' bad behavior," Hermione scolded with Ginny nodding beside her.

"Coming from the women who petrified poor Neville in our first year, and worked with Luna to sneak and get answers for almost all the major tests, respectively," Ron noted as Harry tried to get to the safety of the Kitchen and Molly.

"How did you know about…" Ginny cocked her head to the side, before her eyes flashed in realization. "Harry!"

"Yes, Dear?" Harry asked, turning on his heel with the most innocent puppy dog look he could muster.

"The whipping boy stare only works on Hermione," Ginny noted with hard narrowed eyes.

"And your only weapon won't work," Harry whispered with a knowing grin. "Doctor's orders remember."

"I could have done other things… too late to find out now, hmm?" Ginny asked, turning quickly and walking away from her astounded husband. 

"What was that about?" Hermione asked the smirking Ginny.

"We'll tell you later when everyone else gets here," Ginny nodded before going to help her mother with preparing dinner.

"So, Lily stayed at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hugo and Rose, who were seated with their father and uncle.

"Yeah, she's still really mad at you and Aunt Gin," Rose stated, taking a big gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"I was afraid of that," Harry said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "She and her mother are too stubborn for their own good."

"Hark who's talking." Ron smirked at his best friend before narrowing his eyes to watch his best friend.

Every so often he would bite his lip, and touch or scratch his forehead over his scar, which seemed strangely brighter than it had become over the years. "Rose, Hugo, go see if you can help your mother, or more or less help your aunts and grandmother deal with your mother."

"Your scar hurting?" Ron asked worriedly once the kids were clear.

"What? No, no way; even if I did still have a connection to him, he's long since dead now, right?" Harry asked sitting back, "I just have a small headache is all."

"Do I need to call Hermione in here?" Ron asked, knowing that she would drill him till they got the preferred truthful answer.

"I promise, it's just a headache," Harry held up his hand.

"DINNER!" Molly bellowed in a tone mastered of having a house full of noisy kids.

Harry wasted no time getting away from Ron's line of questioning. "Alright, Auror Weasley, it's time for your favorite hobby," Harry said, holding out a hand to pull the redhead up off the couch.

"Ah, Three hundred and some odd days of Hermione's cooking always makes mum's cooking that much better!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Harry and the others to the expanded extended kitchen table.

As the Weasley/Potter clan gathered around the mass of prepared food, Ginny seemed to start fidgeting nervously as she took her seat beside her husband, who remained standing as everyone took their seats. "Before we get started, Ginny and I have a little announcement to make…" He said gathering the family's attention.

"This better be good, Harry," Percy said, nodding to Ron. "Ronald looks likes he's about to attack the table."

"I am not!" Ron argued fiercely.

"Then wipe the drool off your face, for the love of Merlin," Percy countered.

"Boys, let Harry have the floor," Arthur scolded his arguably grown-up sons.

"Ok, but can I have the table then?" Ron asked, earning an elbow from Hermione.

"Well, Ginny and I would like to give you all a heads up on something," Harry said smiling at his wife, "But we'll have to have another place set at the table next Christmas."

"You don't mean…" Molly squeaked.

"There's another Potter spawn on the way," George rolled his eyes.

"'Fraid so, George, maybe this one we can keep from your corruption," Ginny smirked at her brother.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, are you intentionally trying to best Mum and Dad?" Ron asked jokingly, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I'm not going that far, Weasley," Harry trembled slightly. "I value my sanity and that many kids only the most patient and stable minded people can handle.

"Got the patience, babe, but stable minded… not you," Ginny patted his hand as he set down.

"We got our work cut out," Teddy Lupin grinned at his 'uncle' George from his seat next to him.

"Don't start," Harry narrowed his eyes, and in response, Teddy turned his dark brown hair a platinum blond and looked up in an angelic expression.

The table erupted in laughter, no one knowing it could possibly be the last for a very long time …

---

Later that night at the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley, Hermione sat up after her husband and children had long gone to bed, the sound of their snoring escaping into the downstairs living room where she sat reading the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, laughing at a particular memory involving herself and the two boys she held most dear.

"Almost time for Santa Granger to bring the presents in…" She said, knowing her two no longer believed in Santa, yet still enjoyed their surprise at finding more gifts on Christmas morning.

But before she could get to work, the chiming of her Muggle telephone echoed unexpectedly.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Hermione asked, moving quickly to the phone and looking at the caller ID. Her blood ran cold when she saw the name Arthur and Molly Weasley. "Something's wrong…" She breathed as she reached down to take the receiver with a trembling hand. "Hello?" She answered.

"Molly, what's wrong," She asked, trying to break into her mother-in-law's single breath run-on sentence. "Molly slowdown… w-w-w-what?" Hermione gasped as if she had a punch right into the ribs.

The receiver slid from Hermione's hand as she brought them both up to her pale clammy cheeks in utter terror at what she had heard. An involuntary scream escaped her lips.

"Hermione!" Ron ran down the stairs with Hugo and Rose close behind, "Hermione, what's wrong?!" He asked as Hermione turned to look at them with wide, near-feral looking eyes.

"He couldn't do it, Ron. There's no way. It's impossible…" Hermione shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Harry's the kindest, sweetest, most loving person on the planet… he couldn't do it… he wouldn't do it… no… no way… It's impossible…"

"What's wrong, Hermione?!" Ron took Hermione's shoulders and shook her slightly. "What's happened to Harry?"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione shook her head in terror and shock. "Ginny, Albus-Severus, and James were killed tonight," She sobbed, "They're saying Harry killed them!"


	2. Promises

_More than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 2: Promises_

Ron hurried into the halls of St. Mungo's with the teary eyed Hermione close behind. "Hold it right there!" An Auror stepped in their way. "This is a high-security area, authorized personnel only," he said to the couple.

"Commander Ronald Weasley, Auror Command, Second Class," Ron flashed a badge from his robes, "Now, get out of the way, or do you want a demotion?"

"R-Right away, Commander Weasley," the Auror stammered as he got out of their way.

"Good man. Now, where's Harry Potter?" Ron asked, noting the tightness of his wife's grip. He'd be in pain if he wasn't as upset and scared as she was.

"Down the hall, in red-level-threat secure room," the Auror said pointing down the hall.

"Red Level?" Hermione blanched.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"He did murder his own family, sir," the Auror replied.

"Guilty until proven innocent?" Ron asked, "Report to my office Monday for your demotion; now, get the hell out of our way," He said, storming past him into down the hall.

They finally reached the secure room, and Ron stopped and identified himself to the guard Aurors. Once he was cleared, he turned to Hermione, "You wait out here I'll go in."

"The Hell you will, Ronald Weasley. That's my best friend in there; with all this, rubbish he needs us both right now!" Hermione argued.

"Merlin's Beard, woman, for once don't argue!" Ron snapped, "And what if he did do it?" He asked, and Hermione looked like she was about to explode. "I don't think he did it either, but they wouldn't arrest him if it wasn't a possibility. I know him as well as you do, if it… if it isn't pretty, I don't want you seeing it. I want you to remember the Harry that always walked with you around the lake and listened to you complain about my stupidity, instead of… instead of what it could be. OK?"

"But…" Hermione started to argue, but Ron held up his hand.

"Hermione, for the sake of our friendship, what the three of us have, just let me do this alone." He asked again, this time she nodded in submission.

Ron sighed, he really didn't want to tell Hermione the real reason he was going in alone …

---

_16 years earlier… _

"She's beautiful…" Hermione cooed as Ginny passed the sleeping child to her bushy haired friend.

"So, how does it feel to be a dad?" Ron asked as he watched his wife coddle her niece.

"Exactly how you said it would feel, only more intense…" Harry said, glancing to the two women all but harassing his darling Lily. Even though one was her mother and the other her aunt/godmother, he was already feeling the protective daddy urges. "Ron, can I talk to you… privately for a second?"

"Sure, mate," Ron said as Harry lead him quietly outside Ginny's hospital room. "What's up?" Ron asked as the door closed.

"Did you know that Riddle, in his seventh year, got a girl pregnant?" Harry said, looking out the window to see St. Mungo's courtyard.

"He did?" Ron asked vaguely interested. "What happened to the poor girl and the spawn?"

"He murdered the girl before she could deliver the baby. She was a Pureblood witch, his best friend since First Year," Harry said in a tone that made Ron shiver. "He made sure that it looked like an accident… even Dumbledore never suspected a thing…"

"If no one suspects, how do you know?" Ron asked as his cheeks paled.

"I remember it, I think… even though I don't have part of his soul in me anymore… Ron, his memories won't die; they're still all here…" Harry said, pointing to his scar. "My scar hasn't hurt since I... well… died, and the memories aren't painful or intense like they were, but… the fact I still have something of him in me is not very comforting…"

"No shit." Ron muttered with a shake of the head.

"Ron, it may never happen but… I want to be prepared for the worst," Harry said gripping the hand rail along the wall. "I don't want to risk him coming back…"

"Harry, he's dead. He's not coming back. You stopped him, remember? We all saw it." Ron said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Ron, you're the first real friend I ever had." Harry said, looking up at the sunset through the window. "You're my brother in every sense of the word."

"Ok, you're really starting to freak me out here with this warm and fuzzy stuff…" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ron, you're the only one I trust to do it," Harry said, turning to look his best friend dead in the eye. "If he comes back through me… if I even remotely seem to be following in his footsteps... I want you to kill him."

"But how can I do that without…" he started, but when he saw Harry's eyes darken, he jumped back. "HAVE YOU GONE OWLSHIT MENTAL?!"

"Have we been anything but since first year?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, there's 'me and you saving the girl from a mountain troll' mental, but this is a whole new level of insanity," Ron shook his head. "Harry, your daughter was just born! And all you can think about is plotting your own death... at my hands, of all people?"

"It's all I've been able to think about since Riddle died, Ron …" Harry shook his head. "My worst fear is him some how from beyond the dead using me to hurt you, or Hermione, or Ginny and now Lily… that's why I'm asking you…" Harry said, turning back to face his friend. "I'm begging you… don't let him…"

---

_Present day…_

"Damn you and your promises, Potter …" Ron grumbled as he slowly opened the door to the cell-like room. "And damn you, Hermione, for making me watch that damned 'Old Yellow-er' movie with you…"

Ron glanced around the room. The walls were padded and reinforced, probably warded as well, and in the center or the room, with bright lights shining down on him, blinding him, sat probably the strongest person Ron Weasley had ever known. "Harry?" Ron asked the trembling shaking figure, physically restrained in a Muggle straitjacket as well as magically to the center of the room. "Harry, are you with me?"

The man in the center of the room made no response, just continued to stare at his lap. Ron gulped and lifted his wand. _"Be safe, so we all won't be sorry…"_ Harry's words echoed in Ron's head. Ron closed his eyes and imagined the Dark Lord in Harry's place. "Av… Avad… Av…" Ron tried to say, but ended up throwing his wand to the ground. "Goddamn it, I can't do it. Why couldn't you have made Draco promise that Harry? He'd probably enjoy it! I know he would."

"Ron?" Harry finally spoke in a very small voice, not unlike the voice of the boy Ron met so many years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry?" Ron said looking up, into Harry's green eyes, and saw the pain and loss of a man whose soul had been ripped apart. "Great Merlin, Harry, what happened tonight?"

"He killed them… he wanted me to suffer… he wanted to torture me… Why couldn't he have just cast his Crucio on me till I was driven insane?" Harry asked in a shaky voice as tears ran down his cheeks. "Albus… James… they never did anything to him… Hadn't he done enough to Ginny in her first year? Why couldn't he stay dead, Ron? Why did he have to come back?"

"But… Harry, are you… the Horcruxes were all destroyed…" Ron shook his head. "Help me understand, Harry… if he did it, how did he come back… are you sure you…"

"Ron… Ginny was the one who had to punish the boys and Lily… I couldn't even bring it to myself to do it… you know this…" Harry whispered in a choked voice, "The Aurors insisted I did it… but it wasn't me… it was _him_…

"He's not the same… different… he's not a wizard anymore… he's not human… he's something else… metal… robotic… gigantic… bigger than Hagrid…" Harry shook his head, his eyes near void. "He killed them all while another giant… Starscream he called him… made me watch… made me watch them die…"

"And…" Harry swallowed hard, "Starscream called him by another name… not Voldemort… he called him… Megatron…" Harry began to tremble with sobs. "Ginny… Albus… James…" He whimpered before looking up at his best friend. "Am I just not destined to have any happiness?"

Ron shook his head and cast a sleeping charm on the wild-eyed wizard before him. He turned and walked out of the room where Hermione was waiting expectantly.

"Ron…" Hermione started but was shocked when her husband pulled her to him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Let's… let's go home… you don't need to see him like this… I wish I didn't…" Ron whispered, leading her down the hall.

"But…" Hermione tried to argue, but stopped at seeing the look in Ron's eyes. She'd seen it there once before, when Ron saw Hagrid carry Harry's body into the Great Hall before the final battle. 

"He's not Harry anymore… I… I don't know if he did it or not… but… he was talking nonsense…wild nonsense…" Ron trembled slightly as they walked out of the hospital. "I know I lost my nephews and sister… but a brother, too… it's too much Hermione…"

"What are we going to do about Lily?" Hermione asked as they approached their car on the sidewalk.

"She's safe at Hogwarts for the night… we'll go talk to her first thing in the morning…but for the time being, it's probably best she stays there," Ron said, climbing into their car. "Safest place for her if Harry wasn't the real killer…" he said, not noticing the black and white parked behind their car start up and pull away.

"We have to protect her, Ron," Hermione said with resolve. "It's what Harry would do for Hugo and Rose…"

---

"SAM!" Mikaela cried out, carrying the five-year-old boy over her shoulder as she ran behind her husband.

"Keep running, Mikaela," Sam called to her as they tried to hide in a wooded area.

"What happened to Bumblebee?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"I don't know… I hope he's ok, but I'm more concerned about Starscream right this minute."

'_Hang on, Sam, we're only a few miles away,_' A booming voice spoke through the radio Sam was carrying in his backpack.

"Hurry, Optimus…" Sam said before noticing a hollowed out tree, "Daniel, come here," He said, pulling the child from his mother's arms.

"Listen to me, ok? Don't cry, it'll be alright. Your mother and I love you very much… no matter what happens, we'll always be with you… and always remember…" Sam said, kissing the boy's forehead. "No sacrifice… no victory…" he said as he placed the boy in the hollowed out tree with his backpack.

"Daddy… Mommy… I'm scared…" Daniel whimpered, looking up into his mother's eyes.

"It's ok to be scared… but Optimus and your uncles will never let anything happen to you. They'll always be there to protect you… and we'll always love you…" Mikaela said as tears formed in her eyes.

"COME OUT AND PLAY, LITTLE WORMS!!" the demonic voice of Starscream yelled out as F-22 jet made another pass over the forest. "IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MEGATRON!!"

"Let's go, Sam…" Mikaela said standing to her feet.

"Right, Till All Are One…" He said taking her hand, "I love you, Mikaela Witwicky…"

"I love you too, Sam," She said as they ran from the forested area, leading the jet away from the horrified boy. Daniel closed his eyes as he heard Starscream's maniacal laughter followed by explosions.

Daniel kept his eyes closed for what felt like a light time till he heard the sound of gigantic footsteps.

"Daniel? Are you functional, child?" a booming voice spoke, and Daniel looked up to see a familiar face.

"Uncle Bee, Mommy, and Daddy ok?" he asked as his 'Uncle' lifted him in his giant hand.

"Bumblebee is fine, though slightly damaged…" he said, turning as Ratchet approached.

"Sam and Mikaela?" the Autobot leader asked, but Ratchet shook his head.

"There was nothing I could do, Prime …" Ratchet shook his head.

His 'Uncle's azure optics turned to the confused child in his hand. "It… will be ok, Daniel. I… I am so sorry…"

"Momma?" Daniel shook his head. "I want my Momma… I want my daddy… please…"

"Please!" Daniel gasped as he sat up in bed in his Hogwarts dorm room, breathing heavily.

"Good morning, Beautiful / How was your night/ Mine was wonderful / with you by my side…" the red and gold radio on his night table played loudly.

"Turn the volume down, Rewind…" Daniel rolled over, covering his head with the pillow.

The radio responded with an even louder song. "You ain't much fun since I quit drinkin'!"

"Fine, fine," Daniel said, kicking his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. "Merry Christmas to you, too…"

"Oh Lily / why'd you have to cut your hair / Oh Lily / I loved us just the way we were / Princess of the field and daughter of the moon / Oh Lily," The radio blared before a pillow knocked it off the table.

Daniel shook his head and dressed himself before climbing down the stairs to the commons room. "Happy Christmas, Danny," Lily said from her seat next to the fire.

"Merry Christmas," Daniel replied, noticing her green eyes weren't as happy and bright as they normally were. "Something wrong?"

"Just my dad didn't send me anything this year for some reason," Lily said, looking at the empty Christmas tree. "He always sent me something… even when he was mad at me or vice-versa…"

"If you're worried why don't you write or floo?" Daniel asked but looked confused when she gave him a very peculiar look. "What?" He watched suspiciously as she stood up and walked toward him. He was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

He stared dumbfounded when she pulled back and looked up at the mistletoe dangling over his head. "Can't break tradition, can we?" Lily winked before going toward the fireplace to try to call home. Once her back was turned. the American boy looked to the sky and mouthed the words 'thank you' to the heavens.

Lily was about to try when Fat Lady opened for Professor McGonagall. "Lily, my dear?" She asked in a softer tone than either student had ever heard.

"Headmistress?" Lily asked before noticing her red-eyed Aunt and Uncle beside her. "Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione? What's going on?"

"Sweetheart… it's about your dad mum and brothers…" Hermione started before a small beetle fluttered off Ron's robes.

"Ms. Potter!" Rita Skeeter, fully transformed, piped up before Ron, Hermione, or McGonagall could stop her. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, a few questions please! What is your reaction to your father's fall to insanity and murder of your mother and brothers?" She asked deadpan, causing Lily to lose all color to her features.

"Skeeter! No!" Hermione bellowed as the reporter continued to corner the young witch.

"W-What?" Lily whimpered, staring at the reporter.

"Why, your mother and brothers were murdered just this past evening, my dearest," Rita said as her familiar, acid-green Quick Quotes Quill made notes. "Did your father ever threaten or hurt you in any way?" she asked as Lily began to shake her head and cry from shock.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Daniel said before any of the adults could stop Rita. "Do you have heart or just a black void? You can't just come in here and shoot your mouth off like that, you bitch!"

"Ms. Potter, one last question: do you have any idea where your father's delusions of giant robots came from? Or why he was screaming about a Megatron and a Starscream when the Aurors took him away to St. Mungo's?" she asked, causing Daniel to come to a full stop.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled, finally coming out of her stupor to hex the Insect Animagus Reporter into the wall. "You will leave this school and my niece alone unless you want to be put back in that jar for good!" Hermione threatened as she threw Rita's notes into the fireplace.

Rita blanched, the stinging rebukes dying on her lips at the thought of her former glass-spun prison before transforming back into her bug form. "Women like her give witches a bad name," Hermione growled before turning to the shell shocked redhead. "Lily?"

"Is it… mum… Al… James…" Lily shook her head, tears forming. "Dad… daddy wouldn't do that…"

"We know; someone's set him up," Ron said, hoping he'd believe it if he said it.

"But… Mum… Mum… no… I…" Lily said as tears threatened her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer and fled to her dormitory.

"Lily!" Danny called after her, but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll talk to her," Hermione said with a sad smile. "Besides, guys can't go up there, remember?" she said before following the girl's trail.

"Megatron… Starscream?" Daniel whispered before calmly going to his own room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Rewind, where are you?" he asked as a small gold head peaked around the edge of the bed before the radio literally flew from hiding and landed on the bed. "Call the others… it's the Decepticons. They've… they've hurt a friend of my family. And there's mention of Megatron and Starscream."

"Roger Wilco!" a high-pitched voice spoke from the radio. "Transmitting Distress call…" he said before the radio played another song. "Somebody save me/ Let your warm hands break right through…"

---

_Northern California, USA_

A massive figure stood before two graves, the names Samuel and Mikaela Witwicky lovingly engraved. Reading those names carved in stone always brought pain to the old warrior's consciousness. "Jazz, Sam, Mikaela… I've failed too many… no more…" the figure said before turning and walking toward the road, causing the ground to tremble with each of his giant steps. With the sound of singing steel, a metallic face plate shot across his mouth as he looked up toward the sky. "Optimus Prime to all Autobots: Distress call by Daniel Witwicky and Rewind has been received and acknowledged. We cannot fail again… I will not fail again… Set a course for Northern England to Rewind's coordinates. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

E/N: "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holy, "You Ain't Much fun Since I Quit Drinkin'" by Toby Keith, "Lily" by Joan Baez


	3. Not Alone in the World

_More Than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 3: Not Alone in the World _

The Weasley breakfast table was a somber place the next morning. Hermione had stayed the night at Hogwarts when Lily refused to come to their home for the night. Hugo and Rose picked at their breakfast cereal while Ron simply stared out the window.

"I miss Aunt Ginny…" Hugo whispered as he stirred his cereal.

"And Al and James too…" Rose sniffled, before glancing up at their father. "Did Uncle Harry really… do that, Daddy?"

"Don't," Ron shook his head, wiping his own blue eyes. "Don't believe it. No matter what anyone says."

The children took his words to heart and went back to eating their breakfast. They all looked up as the clock on the wall showed Hermione's hand going from Hogwarts to Home.

The children and Ron looked up to see the red-eyed matriarch of the family enter their two-story cottage home. "Hermione?" Ron said, standing, "Would you care for breakfast?"

Hermione just shook her head and went to the living room. She sat down roughly on the couch and picked up a picture from their final year at Hogwarts, after Voldemort was finally defeated. The frame was red and gold, Gryffindor colors, with Golden Trio emblazoned on the bottom. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron hugged her lovingly. It was the first picture of the three of them where Harry looked happy… at peace.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" she asked more to herself than anyone.

"Once it's proven he didn't do it, he'll be free and he'll survive," Ron spoke, leaning against the doorway. "It's all he knows how to do, Hermione. He's a survivor. It's what Gin would want him to do… and it's what we will make him do, even if we have to hold him at wandpoint." Ron nodded firmly before glancing away from his wife. "How's Lily holding?"

"Absolutely shattered," Hermione sighed, "Which is better than expected…" She smiled slightly. "The young boy from America, Daniel Whitnicky, or something like that, I believe, he was helping her when I left. He seems like a very nice young man."

"No such thing," Ron said, crossing his arms. "Guys are all the same."

"You and Harry weren't that bad," Hermione countered.

"You just adapted to our boyish evil."

"No I just kept you two out of the major trouble when I could," Hermione countered, sitting the picture back down when she saw Ron reaching for his Auror robes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going into work."

"Ron, it's Christmas, and if we need to be anywhere, we need to go to the hospital," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. Hugo and Rose glanced at one another before quickly making their way to their room, making sure to cast a silencing charm on the living room, as they normally did when they saw the coming war of words.

"And what are we going to do there? Harry's in high security. I don't care what committees you're on in the Ministry, you can't get in everywhere. I'm surprised I was able to get clearance personally." Ron replied. "And we can't do anything for him. We're too close to it. You know majority of the Aurors are for Harry and will do what they can. Those fools last night were a minority."

"We've never let anyone fight our battles for us before, Ronald," Hermione replied hotly, rising to her feet. "Harry needs us."

"Needs us to do what? Go sit down in front of his cell and cry woe are we?" Ron asked, his ears starting to turn red. "Harry was my brother before he ever looked at my sister, Hermione. Don't go thinking I like this at all, but there's nothing at all we can do for him now."

"So, you're just going to do it again, aren't you?" Hermione clinched her fists, "When Harry needs you the most, you're just going to run away. Is it getting too hot for you again, Ronald? What is this… four times Harry's needed your help, and you turned your back and ran away?"

"I made some stupid moves when I was a kid, Hermione," Ron said in a dangerous tone, pointing a finger at her. "Heaven forbid you ever let me forget any of them. But when I ran away, I always came back as soon as my head was unwedged from my arse. Yours has been crammed for years."

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Hermione's eyes narrowed hostilely.

"When was the last time you gave him a second thought, Hermione?" Ron stepped toward her. He learned as an Auror when to choose his fights, and for the first time, he knew he had a chance here, if nothing else but to open her eyes.

"Harry's my best friend, Ronald," Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, her eyes wide with surprise and outrage of his assumptions.

"Since when, Fifth Year?" Ron snorted, ignoring her statement. "Or was it Sixth? Do you have any idea what it's like to give Harry excuses for you?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"What in the bleeding hell are you talking about?" Hermione growled out.

"He's tried to set up nights out for the three of us. You, me, and him, the big Golden Trio. Do you know how many times you've blown off these gatherings? Every damned one of them, and I have to make up some excuse for your absence every time to him, so I don't have to tell him his other best friend was too busy reading a book at home to spend time with him!" Ron shook his head sadly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see him just drop his shoulders and squeak out an "oh"? It's like seeing the Harry from First Year all over again!"

Hermione stammered for a response, but Ron pressed on. "You know, I see now why you like calling me on my big screw ups, Hermione. There is a sick pleasure in it, isn't there?" Ron laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "You know I was always jealous of you and Harry our first five years of school. You two had something, something that in twenty years of marriage we've yet to hammer out. And then sixth year came, and he started using Snape's bloody book, and you got mad, and you've held that grudge ever since. Sure you say you've forgiven him for it, even though there wasn't anything for YOU to forgive, and you became his 'friend' again, but it was never the same. And you may not have seen it, Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley, but I did, and my 'range of a teaspoon' was able to pick up the hurt from him." Ron chuckled slightly, and for the first time in years, not caring he had brought Hermione to tears. "Voldemort tried for seven years to destroy him, Hermione. Yet he was never able to break down Harry's defenses completely. You, on the other hand, cut right through them."

"How dare you…" Hermione breathed, attempting to come up with a response, but for the first time in a long time, she was speechless.

"Look, I'm going to go in and see what I can do from the Ministry. Maybe talk to the Minister about letting Harry have house arrest here or at the Burrow or something. But I'm not going to sit around at that bloody hospital crying woe is me!" he shouted before he apparated from the living room leaving the stunned Hermione alone with her thoughts.

---

Lily sniffled as she hugged her pillow to her chest. She just laid there in bed, hoping she would wake up and it would be one big nightmare. But as the day went on, it became more and more evident that this was horribly, horribly real.

Her grieving was interrupted by a loud scream and a crash from the commons. "What the?" She asked as she climbed out of bed and exited the dorm to see a sight that made her giggle, no matter how much pain she was in. "Danny?" She asked as she saw the boy at the base of the girls' dormitory stairs with a bowl of beans on his head, mashed potatoes and sausage on his chest, and a goblet of pumpkin juice spilled in his lap. "Are you ok?"

"I was trying to bring you some dinner…" Daniel grumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Danny, you git, you know boys can't get up the stairs. They're enchanted to keep any guys out, that way… nothing can happen that shouldn't happen." Lily flushed a bit at that.

"Well, I thought it might let me, seeing as I wasn't trying to do anything like that…" Daniel grumbled taking the bowl off his head.

Lily pulled her wand from her pocket and removed the spilled food from her friend with a warm smile. "Danny, don't ever change," She said softly with a small chuckle.

"Ah, you're both here," Headmistress McGonagall smiled as she entered the common room. "Are you alright, my dear?" McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles to the young redhead.

"As… as well as expected, ma'am," she bowed her head slightly.

"You need to get out, despite how you feel," McGonagall said softly. "This dank, dark tower is no place to be feeling as you are now… Mr. Witwicky?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Daniel looked up.

"If you haven't any other plans for the day, would you escort Ms. Potter to Hogsmeade?" McGonagall asked the teenager.

"Sure, I mean, if she's up for it…" Daniel said, glancing to the girl beside him.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I'll set up a carriage for you both," She said, turning to leave. "Dress warmly, it's quite cold outside today."

"I … better start getting ready again…" Lily said softly, her voice still drenched in sadness. She froze when Daniel gripped her wrist.

"Hey, Lil…" Daniel said with a flush to his cheeks.

"Yes, Danny?" She asked, locking eyes with the younger teen.

"I know you're feeling like you're all by yourself now. I know you're upset and scared, but I want you to know…" Daniel gulped, almost drowning in Lily's ocean of green. "I've been where you are… you're not alone in the world, ok?"

Lily hesitated a moment before hugging the boy tightly. Daniel stiffened for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Anytime…" He replied, giving her a gentle squeeze.

McGonagall smiled softly at the two before turning and leaving them alone.

---

Ron was still angry when he arrived at the Ministry, but his anger faded to confusion when he spotted a woman leaning against the door of his office. She had long, slightly curled, blond hair, and her blue eyes were studying her wristwatch. She was dressed in rather form-fitting, dark blue slacks, a sleeveless button-up blouse with a denim vest unbuttoned over top of it, and a turnip-shaped pendant attached to the necklace around her neck. Her steely, focused eyes turned to him as he approached and asked if he can help.

"It's about time, Weasley. I've been waiting for you here for an hour." She said with a slight frown. "I don't have all day."

"Um… do I know you?" Ron asked the attractive woman before him.

She frowned with a hint of disappointment. "It hasn't been that long has it, Ronald?" She asked before she let her eyes go wide and faked a bubbly expression. "Did you know that the Snorlacticus Fruit is quite deadly if you eat it raw, Ronald?"

"Luna?!" Ron blanched, finally recognizing his old friend.

"Got it in one, buster," she said as the coldness returned to her voice. "Can we talk? It's important… it's about Harry."

Ron's eyes widened for a moment before ushering Luna into his office and closing the door behind her. "What is it?"

"As you probably don't know, seeing as you're about as observant as a Canadian Bear in the winter time, I work for the Quibbler as an nature reporter," Luna explained as she sat down.

"If you want an interview about what happened with Harry…" Ron said his ears starting to turn red, but Luna countered it by getting right into Ron's face.

"Look, Ginny Weasley was my best friend, and Harry Potter was one of the first guys who ever saw me as a person and not some freak of nature. So, if you think I'd belittle them like Rita Skeeter, then you don't know me at all, nor do you know the effect Harry can have on people who are lucky enough to call him their friend." Luna growled, her nose touching Ron's and her blue eyes looking like a wild animal's whose young had been threatened.

"I… Sorry, I didn't mean … well, you know with …" Ron stammered.

"Whatever, so do you want to know about what I've learned or not?" Luna crossed her arms and glared.

"Go on," Ron said, sitting down at his desk.

"Have you ever heard of a creature called a 'Transformer'?" Luna asked as she too set down in front of the desk.

"Transformer?" Ron asked, digging in his mind for the term that he was sure he heard from his father or Hermione. "Isn't that part of a Muggle's electrical set up?"

"Same name, different definition," Luna nodded, "Transformers are actually unique creatures from another planet. As far as we know, they've only been found in western North America where their war ended up. The United States Government covered up the event very tightly, but some details were found."

"Luna… I really don't have time for urban legends…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"The Transformers are sentient beings, seemingly giant robots, forming two factions, the Autobots and Decepticons, who are at war with one another. Only two names came up for each of the factions, the group leaders. The Autobots are commanded by one called Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons were lead by a monster called Megatron, who was killed at end of a battle in North America fourteen years ago."

"W-What did you say?" Ron stiffened, and his eyebrows almost went into his hairline.

"See why I wanted to talk to you?" Luna said, crossing her arms, only to yelp when Ron grabbed her by the wrist and pulling her toward the door. "What are you doing?!"

"We're going to talk to the Minister, NOW," Ron said, pulling her out of the office.

Ron and Luna quickly made their way to the Minister of Magic's office and shot past the complaining receptionist to enter his office unannounced.

"Can I help you, Auror Weasley?" Minister Vincent Cunningham asked with the same sickeningly pleasant smile on his face he always held. Since Kingsley retired some years ago, it seemed the best the Ministry could come up with was the politically raised, string-bean pretty boy, who in Ron's opinion couldn't run a foot race, let alone the Ministry.

Ron quickly explained everything he heard from Harry upon his visit as well as what he had learned from Luna, and the Minister simply nodded for a moment. "So, you see, there is a definite connection here that needs to be investigated!"

"It is quite obvious, isn't it, Auror Weasley?" Cunningham said with a nod. "I have studied a great deal of this situation as well. It's so plain to see I'm shocked you didn't see it."

"See what?" Ron asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Cunningham asked, standing from his desk. "I've read a great deal on what the Muggles call Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I would assume that Harry might have stumbled on information of this American myth sometime in the last month or so. And thus, when he had his attack he incorporated this Megatron and Decepticons into his fantasy of a returned Dark Lord."

"With all due respect…" Ron growled.

"Ronald, Luna my dear, it is very admirable for you to stand by him," Cunningham smiled in a pacifying tone. "You especially, Ronald, after he brutally murdered your sister and nephews. It is a testament of your friendship and family love. But you have to stop digging up these delusions and face the facts. Harry Potter is a murderer."

"Where were you during the war, Minister Cunningham?" Luna asked her tone icy and hard.

"With most of the other lucky officials' families, escaping to Europe, why?" Cunningham blinked.

"While you were off hiding in some rich person's resorts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the deepest hell Voldemort created. While you were in a cozy cottage, they were in a cold tent, hungry, but still trying to save a world and a Ministry for you to become head of one day. And this is how you repay a hero like him?"

"Let me explain something to you, my dear," Cunningham said, taking one of Luna's hands and patting it gently. "It isn't anything personal. I actually look up to Mr. Potter, I really do. It's all political, all business. Harry is a hero, and we all love a hero. But do you know what the people love more than that? They love to see a hero fall. Harry did a lot of good for this country, for the world even. And for that, we are thankful; he will always be remembered for his sacrifice of sanity for our peace of mind."

"You son of a bitch…" Luna started to stomp toward him, but Ron grabbed her arms to restrain her.

"If that's all you have to say about this," Ron said in a steely demeanor, pulling Luna toward the door.

"Not quite…" Cunningham smiled at the two. "I'm sure your whole family is feeling the loss, and need you. Take the week off, Auror Weasley."

"But, sir, I could help with…" Ron started, but the Minister cut him off.

"Wasn't an offer, Auror, that was an order. Go home to your wife and family, maybe go visit Mr. Potter while you can, before he leaves in the morning."

Leave, to where?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Azkaban, of course. Where else would we put a danger to society?" Cunningham asked as if it was obvious.

"What, but…" Luna started but was jerked from the room by Ron, who was only barely restraining his own curses and fists. "Have a good day, Ms. Lovegood, Auror Weasley!"

"That scruffy... little...Nerfherder!" Luna stomped her foot. "How could he let them take Harry to there of all places!?" She then turned on Ron. "How could you stand there and let that bastard talk about Harry like that?"

"Believe you me, if it would have helped, I would have turned him into a little black mouse and fed him to Crookshanks, but that wouldn't have helped get Harry out of trouble."

"The Ron I knew in school would have just broken his bloody nose like Hermione did Malfoy in third year." Luna noted.

"I did just that in my imagination…" Ron grumbled before shaking his head for a moment, "You go see what you can find out about these Transformer things. I'll go home and fill in Hermione; maybe we can come up with a plan."

"Ok, owl if you come up with anything," Luna said before taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "For all it's worth, Ronald, I'm sorry about your sister and nephews…"

"Thanks, Luna…" Ron smiled at her before she turned and walked away.

---

The streets of Hogsmeade were quite deserted as most were home with their families, but the two teenagers didn't seem to mind. Most of the stores were still open, at least for part of the day, so the two had plenty to see and do. The snow was starting to melt, as it was a bit warmer than usual for winter.

Lily walked close to Daniel's side, for warmth she claimed, but Daniel didn't question her on it. Lily saw him eyeing Quality Qudditch Supplies and rolled her eyes. "Boys and their brooms," she chuckled lightly before glancing to Flourish and Blotts. "If you'd like to look at the Brooms, I'm going to go in here and buy Aunt Hermione a new book. She… she cared a lot about mum and dad. Dad was one of her favorite subjects when we got together… always asking how he's doing, all that rot. She might need cheering up."

"You want me to come with you?" Daniel offered with a compassionate smile.

"I'm a big girl, Danny. I'll be ok. I appreciate you coming with me, but I could go for a few moments to myself with books." She said, unconsciously reaching out to brush her gloved finger along his jaw. She jerked back when she realized what she was doing and smiled sheepishly. "You… uh… had a flake of snow on your cheek."

Daniel nodded with a shy 'thanks' before turning and walking into his favorite store.

Lily watched him go before turning and walking toward the bookstore. She stopped in her steps when she heard a familiar sound that, to the extent of her knowledge, should not be heard in Hogsmeade. "An automobile engine?" She asked no one in particular, perking her ears to listen closer.

She looked back to see a Ford Mustang with markings of Muggle police driving slowly toward her.

The mustached figure sitting in the driver's seat stared at her. He had to have gotten lost and ended up here, but how could a Muggle car work in Hogsmeade. Didn't all Muggle technology short out and stop working thanks to the fields of magic around the magical settlements?

She slowly walked around the side of the car to ask the driver if she could be of any help, but to her surprise, when she reached the door, there was no one in the car any longer. "What?" She asked before gasping when the door swung open, knocking her to the ground.

She let out a loud scream when the car's seatbelts shot out of the car to wrap around her legs, pulling her into the front seat of the automobile.

The police car peeled out as the door shut behind her.

Hearing the scream, Daniel ran out of the store and saw the familiar symbol on the side of the car and the writing 'To Punish and Enslave'. "Oh, no … no, no, no, no!" he called out as he followed the tracks in the snow into the woods outside of the village.

Lily was scared to death as she tried to untangle her legs from the seatbelt while the otherwise empty automobile roared through the snow-covered forest. As quick as the nightmarish ride began, it ended as the brakes locked and spun the car sideways. The seatbelt unhooked from around her as the door came open, sending her sailing outside the car into a snowbank.

She watched as the car revved its engine before the sound of grinding and moving metal filled the area. She stared in amazement as the car stood up, shifting and changing into a humanoid shape. "Lily Ginerva Potter," the demonic machine growled, stomping toward the horrified witch. "I have been ordered to destroy you. It will not be painless." The monster growled as large spikes extended from its talon-like hands.

The monster grunted as a stunning spell that would have sent a man to unconsciousness hit him from behind. "Barricade! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Daniel called out, trying to draw the Decepticon's attention away from the girl.

"Daniel Witwicky," the monster known as Barricade growled, turning to face the young teen. "What a pleasant surprise. Megatron shall be pleased with your death as well."

"Do you think I'm afraid of a piece of Decepticrap like you?" Daniel shot back before pointing his wand at Barricade's face. "_INCENDIO!_" he yelled out, causing flames to explode in Barricade's optics. The Decepticon cried out and covered his eyes, giving Daniel the chance he was hoping for. "Lily, run!" He called out, diving between the Decepticon's legs and running to the girl.

"Daniel?" She asked in a fearful voice.

"Run!" Daniel said, grabbing her wrist. Lily nodded, and the two ran as fast as they could through the woods. They could hear the monster transform again followed by the sound of screaming sirens and an engine.

"Mom, Dad, if you're up there… get us some help, please!" Daniel prayed as he led the redhead through the woods.

His prayer was answered as they found an old dirt road in the forest and a second automobile roared toward them, slamming on its brakes and spinning around before them. Daniel beamed when he recognized the painfully yellow 2008 Chevy Camaro. "Uncle Bee!" Daniel cheered as the car revved its engines and opened its doors invitingly.

Lily held back fearfully for a moment. "A-another one?" she asked, clinging to Daniel's hand almost painfully.

"Lily, do you trust me?" Daniel asked, turning toward her, letting go of her hand to grip both her shoulders.

"Wha…" Lily blanched slightly

"Do you trust me?" Daniel asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." Lily said without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Then, get in the car with me," Daniel said in the most confident voice he could muster.

Lily glanced from Daniel to the car and back again before nodding then running toward the passenger side. Daniel was close behind jumping into the driver's side. As soon as they touched the leather seats, the doors slammed and locked. "Roll out," Daniel whispered as the tires spun in the snow-covered dirt.

"Hang on, Lily," Daniel said, hanging on himself as the car roared down the road with the police car in hot pursuit.

Daniel looked down worriedly when he heard the engine start to putter and miss. "Oh no… we can't break down here with that… thing after us!" Lily said, glancing back at the closing demon-car, which was starting to get lost in the cloud of black smoke coming from the yellow Camaro's tailpipes.

"Oh, it's ok … it's all just Prime," He said as he saw the headlights coming toward them.

Barricade growled to himself as he lost the escaping targets in the black smoke. There was nothing he could do as the massive, red and blue, long-nose semi slammed into him, devastating his front end and engine block.

Daniel smiled when he saw the truck turning around in the road with the crushed Barricade stuck in the ditch on the side of the road. "We're ok now," Daniel said, patting Lily's knee.

"Daniel, what the hell is going on?" Lily asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get to your Aunt and Uncle's," Daniel whispered with a small smile. "It's… it's about your dad. He's not crazy and he didn't… kill your mom and brothers. And I know who did… one of them apparently was what killed my parents…" he said, looking down at the strange symbol on the center of the steering wheel.

"So, we're going to the Weasleys', then?" a voice spoke from the speakers.

Lily blinked in surprise. "That's right, Bumblebee. You know the way?" Daniel asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to talk to one's car.

"GPS is a car's best friend," the voice replied.

Daniel chuckled, and the car went into an awkward silence.

"How about some music?" Daniel asked, and Lily continued to stare at him as if he had lost his mind. "Music it is…" he said, reaching for the radio.

'Why don't you kiss her / why don't you tell her / why don't you let her see…' Daniel turned it quickly. "Sorry about that…"

'But it's you and me / and all of the people / with nothing to do nothing to lose…' Daniel slammed the radio again and blushed a little brighter.

Lily just stared with a cocked eyebrow. 'There you see her / sitting across the way / She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her / and you don't know why / but you're dyin to try / you wanna kiss the girl…' Daniel somehow got his foot up to kick the radio.

The radio settled then for 'Before Its Too Late' by the Goo-Goo Dolls, and Daniel grew somber. "You ok?" Lily asked when she noticed his paling features.

_I wandered through fiction  
To look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies_

"Sorry… that was just my mom and dad's favorite song." Daniel explained, resting his hand on the car's gear shift.

_And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

She nodded as she listened to the words of the song. She smiled lightly as she let her hand fall on top of his. "Daniel?" She whispered as the song played.

"Hmm?" Daniel looked up at her.

_Hold on, before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall, just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"You're not alone in the world." She repeated his words simply, squeezing his hand affectionately.

---

"Lily, wake up," Lily stirred slightly. She wasn't even aware she had fallen asleep in the comfortable leather seats of the Camaro, but smiled when she saw Daniel flashed her a small grin. "Have a nice nap?" he asked softly.

Lily nodded before sitting up and looking around. They had gotten on a main road, and apparently their little convoy had grown.

_In a cold, far away world_

_A battle is raging between evil and good_

"What?" She asked, looking at the cars. The red and blue truck that had saved them from the police car was directly behind them, and she could see several other cars and trucks around them. There was a black GMC pickup truck, an old green Jeep, a red and gold, low-rider Pontiac convertible, a yellow emergency rescue hummer, and a red Dodge Neon. "Don't worry, they're friends," Daniel smiled, squeezing hers in their still joined hands.

_From the stars, they came here to Earth_

_Caught in their struggle _

_For the whole universe_

"This is… really weird…" she said, glancing around at the empty vehicles driving around them.

"You don't know the half of it, Lil," Daniel chuckled slightly as they turned to enter the long driveway to the Weasley cottage.

_Robotic Warriors give it their all _

_Fight in disguise till their victor stands tall _

---

"Azkaban?" Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time. Despite their earlier argument, any anger between husband and wife was put aside in favor of trying to find a way to save their other third.

"Yeah, and in the state Harry was in… he won't survive Dementors, Hermione." Ron shook his head.

"And what about this Transformer nonsense Luna brought you?" Hermione asked, staring at her coffee cup, "Is there any way we might use that to at least stall his imprisonment?"

"Um… Mum, Dad… something's happening out here…" Rose called out from the living room.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before joining their two kids in the living room and were shocked to see their front yard filled with cars and trucks. "The bloody hell?" Ron asked as they walked out, wands in hands with Rose and Hugo close behind.

"Um… wha?" Hermione asked as they walked out.

_A lone soldier fighting the war _

_Use power and wisdom _

_From those long before_

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron!" Lily said as she climbed out of the yellow Camaro and ran to them with Daniel close behind.

"What the hell is going on, young lady?" Hermione asked flustered.

"You called for help, Dan?" a blond headed girl in a Go Army tank top asked, climbing out of the black pickup. Lily stiffened as the girl approached quickly and gave Daniel a hug. "Missed you, handsome," The girl said, kissing Daniel's cheek, making Lily frown deeply.

"Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hugo, Rose…" Daniel said smiling sheepishly at the group. "This is Grace Lennox, my best friend from America… and these… are my uncles."

_Leads them on to victory _

_Lights their darkest hour_

_Their one destiny_

"Uncles?" Ron asked, looking at the still idling vehicles. "Are they sitting in the cars or something?"

Daniel smiled wildly before turning to the vehicles and said loudly the safe phrase, the one that was given to him to let them know when they were among trustworthy friends. "Till All Are One."

The moment the words left Daniel's lips, a chorus of '**CHE-CHE-CHE-CHE-CHE' **erupted from the vehicles followed by buzzing gears and grinding steel as the group shifted and changed.

_Transformers_

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

Lily, Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths as a group of giant humanoid figures rose in their front yard.

"I've missed you guys," Daniel said looking up as the group finished their transformations.

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

_Till All Are One_

"W-What?" Ron said staring up as the figure that was the semi approached them, and went down to one knee. "Greetings, family of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley." The giant said as his face plate slid back. "Do not fear, for we will not harm you. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, and we were summoned by our ally Daniel Witwicky to aid you."

Hermione, Lily and Hugo stared in shock for several moments, before the silence was broken by Rose and Ron in unison.

"Wicked…"

**DISCLAIMER: Songs used in chapter: Till All Are One – Stan Bush, Kiss The Girl – Samuel Wright, Why Don't You Kiss Her – Jesse McCartney, You and Me - Lifehouse **


	4. I'll Be Watching You

_More Than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 4: I'll Be Watching You_

---

"Great Merlin, Luna was right…" Ron said, looking up at the gigantic leader of the group before him and his family.

"Ronald Weasley, you, your wife Hermione Granger, and your friend Harry Potter were once warriors, among the leaders who challenged Thomas Riddle and his play for ruling your country and world." Optimus Prime stated knowingly.

"How do you know about us?" Hermione asked taking a step toward the Autobot Commander.

"Wikipedia." Prime stated, earning raised eyebrows from Hermione, Lily, Hugo, Rose, and Daniel.

"Wow, it really does have everything," Daniel mused out loud.

"If you're the Autobots, you're here to fight the Decepticons, right?" Ron stated, surprising his wife and everyone present for that matter.

"It seems the information online is not completely accurate," Optimus stated, looking down at the red-headed Auror. "I would have assumed your wife would have been the one knowledgeable of our race."

"I just know what my friend told me," Ron stated, looking up at the intimidating living robot.

"Then perhaps we can fill in the blanks," Prime stated before glancing to the group that surrounded them. "Allow me to introduce my comrades. This is my second in command and weapons specialist, as well as guardian of Grace Lennox, Ironhide." The Autobot that changed from the black GMC pick up gave a small nod toward the group.

"Next to him is our medical officer Ratchet."

The yellow hummer-turned-robot seemed to smile at the humans. "It is an honor to meet you all, especially you, Lily Potter, as young Daniel speaks often of you upon his returns home." Lily gave a triumphant smirk toward Grace before giving a shy smile to Daniel.

"This is Daniel Witwicky's guardian, Bumblebee," Prime motioned to the transforming Camaro that had saved Daniel and Lily, who gave a playful snap salute.

"And beside him is our recon duo, Hound and Cliffjumper," Prime introduced as the Jeep-based Autobot stepped forward and nodded with a tap to his forehead. "Howdy," He said in a southeast American accent. Next, the red coup with a resemblance to Bumblebee gave a thumbs-up.

"And finally, our communications specialist, Blaster," Prime motioned to the red convertible, who became instantly active. "Yo, yo, yo, DJ Blaster B A to be B here, yo!"

"Um … what?" Lily asked, glancing to the odd Autobot.

"Don't mind him; he always talks like that," Daniel shrugged.

"Now that the introductions are completed," Optimus said, glancing toward Daniel, "I am certain you are wondering about our purpose here on your planet. As your friend has informed you, Ronald Weasley, we Autobots have been in a civil war with our traitorous enemies the Decepticons that has lasted generations upon generations. Megatron and his Decepticons wanted to use or one of our most sacred of items, the Allspark, to make himself a new Chaos Bringer."

"Chaos Bringer?" Hermione asked blinking curiously.

"You would rather not know. It would be my greatest wish that its name was never spoken or heard of anywhere ever again," Prime shook his head sadly. "In any case, in an attempt to prevent Megatron from using the Allspark, we launched it into deep space, where we hoped it would never be used for evil again…then, by either fate or coincidence, the Allspark finally crashed on the most unlikely of places: Earth."

"Unfortunately, the Decepticons discovered it first," Prime continued, "Megatron crashed on earth and unwittingly bonded himself to a human, to a family of humans that would lead to his destruction."

"Who?" Ron asked curiously.

"Daniel, would you like to finish this story, son?" Prime asked softly, glancing to the young American standing with the group.

"Megatron started screwing with my family, with my great-great grandfather, who was an explorer. Megatron burned a map into his glasses, blinded him and pretty much drove him insane with Cybertronian knowledge…" Daniel paused for a moment to gather himself, "The Decepticons finally caught up with their leader, and tried to go after my Dad, who had no idea about what was going on at the time. The Decepticons tried to get the information about the place from him. Thankfully, Bumblebee got there and not only protected my Dad but helped him meet my Mom."

"Dad and mom were dropped into the middle of their war, and even though they didn't have to, they were right there fighting alongside the Autobots, trying to protect the Allspark. Dad even used the Allspark himself, pushed its power into Megatron, killing him. You think, when you take out the leader, the king, it'd be like chess, game over. That wasn't the case, though." Daniel's voice shook slightly as he forced himself to continue the story.

"Starscream wanted to be leader of the Decepticons, but he was a coward. During Megatron's final battle, he didn't just run away but helped in taking him down," Daniel explained. "Unfortunately for him, the other Decepticons saw his act as cowardice and refused to accept him as leader. To try to regain the respect from his fellow Decepticons, he decided to avenge their fallen leader, so he came back… with a rather large group of Decepticons…" Daniel took a deep breath. "I was kind of a surprise… I guess facing down an army of giant robots makes waiting for marriage not very appealing, so I came along during mom and dad's senior year of high school. I don't remember much because I was so young, but I learned later that mom and dad had to go on the run when Starscream and the Decepticons attacked my grandparents. I was five, maybe six, when Starscream finally caught up to us."

He smiled slightly when Lily took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, but suddenly felt like a tug-of-war rope when Grace gave his other shoulder a gentle rub. "Anyway, Uncle Bee… Bumblebee tried to protect us, but Starscream was too powerful…I still remember seeing the missiles hit him… watching him fall…"

Bumblebee's shoulders drooped, and he looked away, remembering his failure as well. "Dad and Mom almost dragged me by hand, and we ran as fast as we could to cover… a small forest. But that… that monster still followed us. Dad and Mom hid me in an old, dead tree, told me to be strong… to remember the family motto… 'no sacrifice, no victory'. Then, they left me alone. They didn't scream… but I remember Starscream's laughter and the explosions…"

Hermione stared at the boy, and for a moment, her eyes played tricks. Instead of a brown-haired, blue-eyed child, she saw a dark-haired boy with deep, green eyes, round glasses, and determination hidden slightly by sadness and loss. Daniel was shocked when Hermione moved to him quickly and pulled him to a tight hug. "Why?" She asked no one in particular. "Why do these monsters always make especially the children suffer?"

"As long as energon runs through me," Optimus Prime spoke up in response to her question. "He will not be harmed again."

"Just so long as you don't do anything stupid," Daniel replied to the massive robot.

"You said Megatron was dead," Ron stated, breaking the tender moment. "But that was the name Harry said was their leader. Starscream he mentioned, but he said Megatron was the one who attacked him."

"Are you certain that is what you heard?"Optimus Prime asked, narrowing his optics. "Megatron is dead. I was there. I watched his spark fade."

"Positive," Ron nodded, biting his lip slightly.

"Ratchet?" Prime asked, turning to the medic.

"When the spark fades, there should not be a way to reactivate it, that we know of, that is …" Ratchet rubbed his chin.

"That we know of," Prime stood up as he repeated Ratchet's words. "Where is Harry Potter now?"

"Knowing Minister Cunningham…" Ron sighed, "He's probably already at Azkaban."

"What?" Hermione asked with a slight blanch.

"C'mon, Hermione, he knows us. I mean they teach about what we did in school these days," Ron shook his head, "Most are surprised we haven't tried to break Harry out already."

"Then I will need you to guide me to this Azkaban," Prime stated to Ron and Hermione before turning to the other Autobots. "The rest of you will remain here and watch over the children."

"Hold on just a second!" Ron waved his hands. "Only person who's ever broken out of Azkaban is Sirius, and we still aren't really sure how the crazy bugger did it!"

"Then we will aid Harry Potter to follow in his godfather's footsteps," Prime said, transforming back into the semi, creating a hologram of a trailer behind him for additional cover. "He is the only one who can tell us what happened."

"I'm coming with you," Daniel tried to walk up.

"No, Daniel," Hermione said, putting both hands on the teen's shoulders. "They'll be Dementors there. Do you know what they do?" Daniel nodded. "After hearing of your past, they'd especially come after you. I'm already afraid of what they have done to Harry already... all he's seen… been through… "Hermione turned to the semi. "How fast can we get there?"

Daniel watched as Hermione and Ron climbed into the cab of the large truck. "Don't worry, Dan," Hugo said to his friend. "They'll be ok. You want to come in and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded before following Hugo into the house.

Rose started to follow, but turned back to see Lily and the American girl glaring daggers at each other. "Um… you coming in, too?"

"Sure," they said together, not breaking eye contact.

"You know…" Lily said with a catty smile on her face. "MY daddy has saved the world."

"Oh, really? That's cool," Grace replied with a pacifying smile. "Mine too."

---

"I hate this job…" the security Auror mumbled as he sat back in his chair at the booth leading to the most feared prison in the Wizarding World. He glanced back behind him, across the long bridge to the infamous prison, and he could see Dementors floating above it. A shiver ran up his spine before he heard the sound of a loud horn approaching. "What the?" he asked as the flame-painted long-nose semi roared toward the gate.

"What the blood…" He said as the semi slammed through the gate and roared across the bridge.

"Here they come…" Ron whispered from the driver's seat as the wheel turned itself.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in," Prime stated as his windows began to frost over.

Hermione and Ron yelped at the same time as they both entered the grounds of the prison, neither noticing the truck they were riding in come to a stop as well.

"No…" Hermione whimpered, clinging to her forehead as a memory slammed through her mind, which was actually the same one being brought to the forefront of Ron's mind. It was a day that she remembered all too well, the day her she was sure her blood truly ran cold. They were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts when she heard Ron and Ginny yell out "NO!" She turned to see what had horrified the siblings before her own heart was stabbed by an invisible knife. Hagrid had walked in, his cheeks and beard soaked with tears, and in his arms, looking crumpled and broken was…

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione cried out, sitting up in Prime's seat.

Meanwhile, the Autobot Commander was being mentally assaulted as well.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" Optimus Prime called out as Megatron threw him into a Cybertronian tower.

"You know why, _Prime_," Megatron growled, using his brother's new title mockingly. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

Optimus Prime watched helplessly as Megatron formed his mega-cannon. He braced himself for the blast when another voice sounded. "ORION! NO!!"

"Elita!" Prime called out as Megatron fired his cannon right into the chest of the female Autobot. "NO!" Prime cried out as the crippled Elita-One fell into his arms.

Megatron watched in shock as Optimus cradled her. "Elita, open your optics, please!" Prime begged.

"Orion…" She said reaching up and touching his now uncovered face. "I will… see you again… when all are one…" she whispered before her body went limp and her optics and lights faded.

"I never intended her harm…" Megatron said softly, staring at Elita's body. "As a Chaos Bringer, she would have my priority… I would have protected her…"

Prime laid her down and replaced his faceplate before standing to his feet and stared down his rival. "She was never yours to protect."

"Till All Are One…" Optimus spoke up, grabbing Hermione and Ron's attention. The doors opened signaling for the couple to get out. "I will deal with these demons; you get your friend. Hurry, time is short." He said, transforming to his full height, and surprising not only the approaching human guards but even the Dementors.

Prime's faceplate snapped over his face as his blue optics stared at the horde of Dementors. "If you believe your despair can challenge my courage, come and try."

---

Hermione and Ron ran through the corridors of Azkaban, their two Patronus leading the way. "We'll never find him here," Ron complained out loud.

"He's this way," Hermione said, turning toward a side corridor.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked, glancing down at his glowing terrier.

"I don't know … I just can feel it, ok?" Hermione said, biting her lip before nodding and running down the dark hallway.

"Great, we're going on a hunch," Ron rolled his eyes as he followed.

"Do we really have time to argue now?" Hermione countered hotly before a vaguely familiar voice cried out her name. Ron and Hermione stared at each other with wide eyes. "I think it's a bit more than a hunch now."

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Hermione called out before she heard her name screamed again, followed by Ginny's, Albus-Severus' and James'. _"Bombarda!"_ Hermione called out, opening the locks on the door to the cell.

She rushed in, recasting her Patronus to force away the Dementors that were tormenting her restrained best friend. "Hermione… Ginny… Albus… James… Mum… Dad… Sirius… Remus…" Harry moaned, his eyes rolled back in his head and white foam at the corners of his mouth. "Megatron… don't… Bellatrix stop hurting… Hermione… NO!"

"Ron, I've got him," Hermione called out, using Alohomora to unchain his ankles and wrists. Hermione cast a weight-reducing spell on Harry before pulling an arm over her shoulder, lifting him from the hard stone seat he was chained to. Hermione tried her best to ignore Harry's whimpers, but every one seemed to tear at him more and more.

"Let's get him out of here, fast," Ron said, leading them the way they came.

They quickly made it to the exit. "We made it!" Ron cheered before squealing when a Dementor landed flat on his back in front of. The Dementor tried to get back up only to collapse again. "Optimus, we got him!" Ron called out to the massive robot.

"Excellent," Optimus said, returning to his vehicle mode. "Let's roll out!"

"Ron, help," Hermione said as they approached the passenger side of the truck. Ron climbed up first, and Hermione handed their trembling friend up before climbing in after. Hermione looked behind the seats to see the bench in the sleeper section extend into a bed on its own.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione whispered as she climbed into the back and pulled Harry with her, gently laying him into the bed.

"We're in," Ron said as the door shut itself and the truck started toward the bridge.

Hermione sat down on the bed, placed Harry's sweat soaked head in her lap, and began to stroke his hair gently.

"Hm," Ron said, leaning the passenger seat back to stretch out a little more. "I might still get dishonorable discharge for this… any idea what a former Auror could probably do for a living? Maybe go back to work with George."

"Come now," Hermione smiled at her husband, "We just broke a man out of Azkaban. Obviously they'll put us both to death for it."

"You are such a comfort."

Optimus just sighed as he continued down the road. "Humans…"

---

"Shame the Yank left with Potter," Scorpio grumbled, "We could easily have some fun out of him. Though I'm sure I could have more fun out of that redheaded…" he said to his lackeys. "And what are you looking at?" He asked, noticing the two kept looking behind them.

"I keep getting the feeling something's following us…" one of the two replied nervously.

None of the three Slytherins noticed a vaguely demonic giggle from just around the corner.

"I can't wait for them to get back; we'll have such … what the?!" Scorpio gasped as a trip cable caught his legs and he and his lackeys hit the ground.

The three screamed when the small red and gold robot approached them. "Listen, and listen good, pilgrim," it said, using a recording from an old western.

"You mess with mi familia, you mess with me!" it played another recording, shaking its fist.

"Now, you be a good little boy and go and play nicely or…" Rewind stopped the old woman's voice to change to a Italian accent. "or I'll mess you up!"

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall said coming around the corner.

"THAT THING THREATENED US!" Scorpio said, pointing to the harmless boombox sitting on the floor.

McGonagall looked from the horrified boys to the radio. "Mr. Malfoy, have you been sneaking firewhiskey again?"

McGonagall walked over, picked up the radio, and turned to the three boys. "I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey. And don't bother making up a story to tell her. I'll tell her what I want from you there. Now go before I take house points."

Scorpio and his friends watched fearfully before the radio came on playing the song "I'll be watching you" by Sting. They proceeded to scream and make a run for the hospital wing.


	5. Along Came A Spider

_More Than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 5: Along Came a Spider _

---

Harry's eyes slowly opened, and he found himself in a large comfy bed. "Oh, my head…" Harry groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't sit up," He heard from his side and yelped when he was pushed back down into the bed. "_Lumos_. Look into the light." Hermione's voice commanded as he felt fingers force one of his eyes open. The light blared into each of them before he found his glasses placed on his face. He blinked the spots away and focused on the bushy haired witch before him. "It seems the drug those Ministry idiots gave you has almost worn off."

"Hermione?" Harry croaked staring up at her.

"Good, memory intact. I was concerned about that," Hermione said, pulling the sheet back to run her wand over his, to Harry's horror, naked body.

"HERMIONE!" Harry squeaked, pulling the sheet to his chest.

"Honestly, Harry, I have a Ph.D.; it's not like I haven't seen it all before. Seen one seen 'um all, and all that rubbish," Hermione said, jerking at the blanket in Harry's death grip. "Who do you think undressed you?"

"I'd hope Ron," Harry replied with wide, horrified eyes, which earned a snort from the woman.

"Yeah, right," Hermione chuckled with a smile she likely used on Hugo and Rose when they were disagreeable. "He seemed to think undressing your unconscious best mate is crossing some line in an unwritten rule book."

"And honestly, Harry, who do you think helped to take care of you all those times you were out cold for days in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, hmm?" Hermione asked, and Harry looked visibly ill. "Madam Pomfrey actually gave me extra credits for volunteer work."

"Oh my God… why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked in pure horror.

"Tell you I've seen in detail your block and tackle, your meat and two veg? Never really came up in conversation actually," Hermione gave a small smirk. "And by the redness of your cheeks and ears, the blood flow is working properly."

"Why am I naked?" Harry asked still holding tight to the blanket.

"We still aren't sure exactly what drugs they gave you to keep you subdued till they could get you to Azkaban," Hermione stated, "I had to thoroughly examine you to see if there were any other side effects that could help in the identification process and to be sure everything worked as it should."

"You check… everything?" Harry blinked, reddening even farther.

"Yes, of course, I …" Hermione started before realizing what he was implying. "God, you and Ron, will you ever grow up and get out of the damned gutter? Shit." Hermione cursed and flushed, which gave Harry a moment of triumphant pleasure till his memory began to fully return. He sat up and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ginny…" Harry placed a hand over his face, and Hermione was seated on the bed and at his side in an instant, gripping his arm.

"Take it easy, Harry…" Hermione consoled as she gently ran her hand in a circle over his shoulder.

"Whatever they gave me and the Dementors…" Harry whimpered, "It made it worse… I saw it happen… what he… what he did to her…"

"We need to know what happened, Harry," Hermione said with a soft yet steady voice. "But let's do it one at a time, so it won't be so hard on you," Hermione said getting up to move to the closet. "I'll get you some of Ron's clothes; you two aren't that much different in body size."

"I'm sure you made a proper comparison," Harry said with a small smile.

"Hush you," Hermione threw a t-shirt at him.

Harry started to pull on the Tee-shirt and went for the boxers and jeans at the foot of the bed, but stopped and looked up. "Hermione?" Harry asked, making eye contact with the woman who stood at the door patiently watching over him.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Do you mind?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Honestly… men and their shyness astound me…" she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

---

"This may be a bit of a shock, but Ron and I have made some new allies that could help us," Hermione said as she led Harry through the house toward the front door.

"With everything that's going on, I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get," Harry replied as he followed along behind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Hermione said as they walked out of the back door of her home. Harry froze at the sight of the yard full of giants, seemingly mechanical giants… familiar giants…

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted where he stood with a large, yellow, armored robot and a young boy Lily's age. But before anyone could make a motion, Harry pulled Hermione's wand from her pocket and aimed it at the towering robot.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!!"_ Harry called out, blasting Bumblebee in the chest.

The Autobot yelped in surprise as he flew through air before landing hard on his back.

The other Autobots turned quickly as Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, but before either could get to him, he shot forward. "YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!!" Harry cried out wildly, firing curses at the Autobots before coming face to face with Optimus Prime.

"Calm yourself," Optimus stated as he stood tall before him, his face-guard snapping into place. "I do not wish to fight you, Harry Potter."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU KILLED MY WIFE… KILLED MY CHILDREN," Harry screamed at the towering Autobot, aiming his wand at him. "Avada…" The air escaped his lungs as Ron tackled him to the ground and pinned him there.

"These guys are on our side, the ones who killed Ginny and the boys are their enemies, too." Ron hissed as he held him down.

Harry almost got away from the redheaded Auror when a soft voice broke through his rage.

"They saved me, daddy."

"Lily?" Harry asked, looking up to see his only daughter looking down at him sadly.

"It seems the Decepticons, their enemies, went after her, too," Hermione spoke up as Ron carefully helped Harry to his feet.

"Are you ok, Love?" Harry whispered as he stared at the redheaded girl. "Did they hurt you?" he asked as Lily broke into tears and dove into her father's arms.

"Danny, he brought them here, called them. They came at just the right moment, and he and his friends saved me from one of them…" Lily whispered into her father's chest.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Harry hissed, glancing around at the gathered humans and robots.

"I believe I can fill you in Mr. Potter, sir," Daniel flushed slightly. He gulped when Harry gave him a stern glare and continued to catch him up on what he explained to the others earlier.

"I… I see." Harry said later as Lily, no longer crying, continued to cling to him. He glanced to the yellow Autobot and smiled slightly. "Sorry about that shot. Bumblebee, is it? No hard feelings?"

Bumblebee gave the dark-haired wizard a thumbs up. "Good…" Harry whispered before glancing around at the group.

"Harry Potter," Optimus Prime got to one knee to look more level at him, or as level as he could.

"Just Harry, please," Harry nodded, absently rubbing his daughter's shoulder.

"Of course, Harry…" Optimus nodded as his face shield folded back into his helmet. "You have heard our story; now, we wish to know yours. I know it is likely a painful memory, but I do not understand why, upon Megatron's revival, he would attack you and your family. I would have expected him to attack us, or a surviving member of Daniel's family, or perhaps even the Lennox family," he said, glancing to the blonde standing beside Daniel. "They each had a hand in his previous destruction. Furthermore, even though we appear to be merely machines, death is not something we can easily return from, if ever."

"It… it was Voldemort," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "But not completely. I have an itchy feeling, the surviving Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, had a hand in bringing him back. He said he had Voldemort's memories, as well as his own…"

"Sounds like double trouble," Gracie spoke up from Daniel's side.

"Start from the beginning, Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, touching his shoulder.

"Ginny, the boys, and I had returned home from Molly's Christmas party in rather high spirits. The boys had just gone to bed, and Gin and I were waiting to make sure they were asleep to bring out their gifts…"

---

_Christmas Eve_

Harry sat back in his recliner in front of the fireplace, watching the clock. "Less than an hour till Christmas Day, Mrs. Potter," Harry winked flirtily as Ginny walked into the living room with a pair of mugs with filled hot chocolate.

"You're really going to have to get on your best friends, Mr. Potter," Ginny grinned as she handed him his mug and took her seat across from him. "We're about to be winning by two," She said, patting her still-flat belly.

"I'd rather not think about their love life, Gin," Harry shook his head. "Some things you just don't want to picture your best friends doing together."

Ginny just snorted, "Actually, I'm more interested in our love life…" Ginny whispered with half closed eyes. Harry started to respond when a loud sonic boom echoed and the windows of the home shattered. "What was that?" Ginny gasped as Harry shot to his feet and headed toward the front door.

Harry exited the house with Ginny, and then James and Albus close behind. With his wand tightly gripped in his hand, Harry looked around their isolated home. "Harry…" a booming voice echoed from above as the massive mechanical demon floated down to land before them. "It's been a long time, my old, dear friend."

"You…" Harry's eyes only showed surprise for a moment before they hardened, and he glared up at the monster.

"Already figured me out, then, did you, old friend?" the demon laughed, his glowing, scarlet eyes glaring down at him.

"I don't know how you came back, Tom," Harry hissed, causing Ginny to gasp. "But I'm going to send you right back to Hell, even if I have to drag you there myself."

"I've let Voldemort and his human weakness die, Harry," the demon spoke. "I am now Lord Megatron."

"Megatron? Still calling yourself silly names?" Harry asked, making sure to stand between his family and the intruder. "You're still just Tom Riddle, running away from death."

"Not anymore, as you can see," Megatron said, holding up his long arms and spiked claws. "I am something more. I am joined with something as grand and powerful as myself, something with the same ambitions and goals. And together we are more."

"Ginny, you and the boys get in the house," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the mechanical monster.

"But I…" Ginny started but Harry cut her off.

"I said GET IN THE HOUSE!" Harry snapped. "Get in the basement and lock the door with the strongest charms you know."

"Ah, so, you mated with Ginerva?" Megatron asked curiously. "I had figured you would have taken the filthy Mudblood who acted like your pet. Guess you can't predict them all, can you, Harry?"

Ginny and the boys did as Harry said, and with a flick of the wand, Harry's pajama pants and T-shirt transfigured into his Auror robes and armor.

_You've got the touch…_

"You honestly think you can battle me, Harry Potter?" Megatron asked with a sneer. "I am far more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"I'll put that to the test," Harry narrowed his eyes.

_You've got the power!_

_Yeah!_

Megatron's massive claw shot forward, but only dug into ground where Harry had been standing. His metal lips opened to reveal a row of jagged teeth as he glanced to the large tree beside the house and Harry standing calmly on a limb. "I believe you'll find I'm not the helpless, luck-dependent youth you took on last time, Riddle."

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

Harry muttered a small Japanese phrase as he waved his wand slightly. Megatron's optics narrowed as Harry leapt forward, planting both hands to his metallic chest. A moment later, Megatron flew backwards. "It's called Genjutsu, the Japanese style of magic." Harry explained as the robotic demon climbed back to his feet. "If you weren't such a bigot, you could have taken the time to learn it. Though it requires inner peace… I know you know nothing of that."

"I will crush you where you stand…" Megatron seethed in rage.

_You got the moves_

_You know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

"So childish," Harry whispered. Megatron rushed him slashing at him. "If some praises you or fears you, you're fine, but if someone defies you, then comes the temper tantrum." He noted as he dodged each attack, showing no fear of the giant.

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

Megatron roared as he finally grabbed Harry up in a claw._"EXPELLIARMUS!!"_ Harry called out as he pointed his wand directly in Megatron's face.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Megatron screamed out as his head whipped backwards and he dropped the Auror to the ground. _"Incendio Maxima!"_ Harry called out as he unleashed a massive blast of fire at Megatron. _"Locomotor Mortis!!"_ Harry casted, locking Megatron's legs together. _"REDUCTO!"_ Harry cast his spell, blasting the Decepticon's chest sending him hard to the ground on his back.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry cast repeatedly at the living machine, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked, knowing he had won this battle.

"It isn't over yet…" Megatron laughed. "DECEPTICONS!! NOW!!!"

Harry didn't have a chance to react when a missile exploded violently at his back, sending him to the ground. "Allow me to introduce my faithful followers, Mr. Potter…" Megatron laughed as he broke free from his mystical bindings with ease.

"Starscream and Thundercracker," Megatron introduced as two F-22 fighter jets flew in, transformed into massive humanoid robots, and landed on either side of the Auror leader.

"Astrotrain," Megatron called out and a massive black and white robot stomped out of the forest toward him.

"Tidalwave," He said as an even larger robot approached from another direction.

"Barricade," Megatron nodded as an American Ford Mustang police vehicle pulled up and transformed.

"And Soundwave," a large purple and gold space-aged fighter flew down and transformed, landing at Megatron's side.

Before Harry could ready another attack, Thundercracker and Starscream had grabbed him by both arms and lifted him into the air. "These humans are so pathetic; it isn't even fun to kill them, they die so easily," Starscream laughed.

_"Stupefy!"_ a curse just barely missed Starscream's head.

Harry looked back to see Ginny, James and Albus with their wands drawn. "Ginny, James, Albus, RUN!" Harry called out in fear.

"James, take your brother and run," Ginny said as she narrowed her eyes.

"But, Mum," James started to argue.

"James, you're the oldest; take Albus and go, to your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. We'll be ok, so don't worry. Do you understand?" Ginny hissed gripping her sons' arms.

_"REDUCTO!"_ Ginny cast a curse at Astrotrain, but the spell wasn't strong enough to even slow the Decepticon down. "LET ME GO!" She wailed as the massive robot lifted her from the ground, crushing her wand between his thumb and forefinger.

"I've got the brats," Barricade said as he transformed into the squad car and shot after the two running teenagers.

James and Albus heard the car approaching, and the eldest of the Potter sons turned and prepared to cast a spell, but the car was moving too fast.

"NO!!" Harry screamed as he heard the sound of a car going over two fleshy bumps in its path.

"Aw, the little one is still moving a little bit," Barricade said as he shifted back into his robot mode.

"Please, no…" Harry whimpered as he and his wife watched in terror as the Decepticon stomped the life out of their only surviving son. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked in outrage and pain.

"You took everything away from me, not once, Potter," Megatron growled as he approached the two restrained humans. "But twice. Now it's time to return the favor…" he said turning to the redhead in Astrotrain's hands.

"Ah, Ginerva," Megatron smiled as he looked down at the shell-shocked redhead. "Do you remember me, Ginny? I remember you. You helped me unlock the Chamber of Secrets when you were but eleven years old. You helped me once. If you chose to submit to me yet again, my dear, I will spare your life. You were one of the few to never fail me. Will you be my servant again?"

Ginny spat in the Decepticon Leader's face.

"So unwise…" Megatron sighed before taking her by her shoulders and lifting her from Astrotrain's grip. "Yet so beautiful. You really couldn't have chosen a more beautiful woman to mother your children. Harry…" Megatron said, holding her within a few feet of the Auror. "Look at her eyes, Harry, so beautiful… so full of life…" Megatron gripped her shoulders tightly as he smiled evilly. "Harry, look in her big blue eyes…"

"I love you, Harry…" Ginny whispered as she held eye contact.

"I know."

"How touching…" Megatron whispered. Ginny's eyes widened in pain and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as Megatron pulled her shoulders apart.

Harry felt a warm fluid splash his face and clothing. His mind struggled to realize it was his wife's blood as Megatron ripped her in half. Once the comprehension registered, his mind shut down.

"Should we crush this last one, Megatron?" Starscream asked, gripping Harry's shoulder and arm enough to cause severe pain, but Harry didn't make a sound. He just stayed there in their hands, staring at the two discarded halves of his wife.

"Don't be a fool, Starscream; he has other family still," Megatron stated with a chuckle, "I want him to cry out for me to end his existence. Leave him with the bodies."

---

"They left me there with them," Harry explained to the others. "The Aurors came and took me to the Ministry, and said I… did it. When I tried to explain what happened, they gave me some kind of potion and it went fuzzy from there…"

"Damn them…" Ron cursed as Hermione and Lily hugged Harry tightly.

"If what you say is true," Optimus Prime stated thoughtfully. "Then this hybrid of our two enemies is far more dangerous than ever before."

"We need to call the Order together on this," Harry said with little emotion. "Hermione, let me see your arm…" He said turning to the bushy-haired woman.

Hermione blinked back her tears for a moment, wiped her eyes before quickly rolling up her sleeve. Harry looked down at the small tattoo just below the bend of Hermione's arm. It was of a sleeping Phoenix with its wings folded and its head and neck curled into its body. Harry took Hermione wand again and gently placed it over the mark. A moment later the tattoo emitted the sound of a phoenix's call as it changed it shape as if the phoenix had awoken and took flight.

The same sound came from Ron and Harry's arms as their matching tattoos went through the same changes. "Alright, we need to get to Number Twelve, all of us." Harry said with the same cold voice, taking a glance at the children. "Preferably a non-magical way so the Ministry won't be able to track us."

"I believe we can supply that way," Optimus Prime said, turning to his fellow Cybertronians. "Autobots! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Harry watched in amazement as the group of robots shifted and changed into a variety of vehicles. "Wicked…" Harry whispered.

"That's what I said," Ron nodded.

"Do we need to pack our things, mum?" Rose asked.

"No, we're in a bit of a rush, love," Hermione said, moving toward Optimus Prime. "If we need anything, we can have Kreacher fetch it for us."

"Then as the… er, truck said," Hugo said, "Let's Roll out!"

"Danny, wanna ride with me and Ironhide?" the American girl asked as she climbed into the large black truck.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Lily and Bumblebee for this ride," Daniel said, climbing into the driver's seat of the yellow Camaro.

Lily flashed Grace a small, triumphant look before climbing into the passenger seat. "Ok, little girl," Gracie whispered as she climbed into Ironhide's cab. "I'll give you a slight head start on account of your mom and brothers, but just a little, then I'm blowing you out of the water."

"I'd chose my battles carefully, Grace," Ironhide spoke inside the cab.

"Oh, I know I might not win this one," Grace grinned as she gripped his steering wheel. "But this war's looking like it's gonna be fun."

---

"What are we doing here again, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked in annoyance.

"Silence!" Megatron hissed as he continued to dig in the hard ground. "Ah…" He smiled as he finally found a plain, pine box. "Soundwave!" Megatron called out, "Bring her new body to me."

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied in a dull, mechanical voice as he pulled a large metal container. "The body was constructed to the dimensions you instructed, Megatron."

Megatron opened the casket, and his expression grew sad at the sight of the skeletal remains. He silently went to the larger casket-like box and opened it to the mass of metal. He silently placed the human remains into the constructed body, then opened his chest and pulled out a single broken shard of the Allspark that had been melted into his chest cavity. "Come back to me, my most loyal servant…" Megatron whispered as he placed the shard into the chest of the human remains.

'CHI-CHI-CHI-CHI' echoed followed by a feminine scream. "What in Cybertron's name?" Starscream asked as a massive demonic-looking, cybernetic spider crawled from the box before turning to Megatron.

"WEASLEY!" The newborn Decepticon screamed before shifting into a feminine humanoid shape. "W-What happened? Where're the Weasley Cows, and the Mudblood? Potter? MY LORD!" she asked in a panic, which earned a smile from Megatron.

"We lost the battle, my dear, but we have not lost the war." Megatron smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Bellatrix… or should I say… Black Arachnia?"

"I… I don't understand, my Lord…" Black Arachnia asked in a fearful, confused voice. "What happened to you? What happened to me?"

"I will explain it all in do time, my dear, but will you once again be my second in command?" Megatron asked with a knowing smile.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream cried in outrage.

"I TOLD YOU SILENCE, STARSCREAM!" Megatron bellowed, "No wonder you fail me so if you cannot follow the simplest of commands!"

"As… as you command, Megatron…" Starscream growled, bowing slightly.

"Now, we must begin to plan our next move…" Megatron smiled darkly.

**To Be Continued…**

Song credits: "The Touch" by Stan Bush


	6. Kindred Spirits

_More Than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 6: Kindred Spirits _

---

"So, what do you think is up?" Neville said, like most of the others, keeping his hand on his wand. "You don't think Harry's honestly flipped and endangered Ron and Hermione and their kids, do you?" he asked, reasoning of the only three active members of the Order not present were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry would never hurt either of them," Teddy Lupin snapped with a deadly stare, "And he never hurt Ginny or the boys. As long as you've known him, you should KNOW he wouldn't, DIDN'T do it."

"The evidence though…" Kingsley started, but an angered voice from the door to the meeting room cut him off.

"Is a load of rubbish," Hermione said in a harsh tone.

"Hermione!" Molly exclaimed as the Order of the Phoenix all turned to the bushy-haired witch standing in the doorway.

"If you would, Harry is having the meeting in the backyard, so we can better introduce our allies," Hermione stated and turned on her heel before anyone could question her further.

The Order quickly made their way behind her and stepped out the rear entrance. Molly let out a short scream as the others froze in their steps.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Optimus Prime stated as he stared down at the gathered group of wizards and witches. "It is an honor."

"The Autobots…" Luna breathed staring up at the group of alien robots.

"Allow me to make introductions," Harry said, stepping between the groups. "Kingsley, Hagrid, Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Minerva, George, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Padma, Parvati, these are the Autobots; Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Blaster, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Cliffjumper, the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said, glancing to the Order members. "Need anymore proof of my innocence?" No one made any response besides stares at the Autobots.

"Lily, Hugo, Rose, take Daniel and Grace into the house; we need to talk with the Autobots," Harry said, turning to the children.

"What? No, I want to fight, too," Lily said stubbornly. "You were five years younger than me when you started fighting Voldemort! Why can't we… I help!"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," Harry replied, locking eyes with his daughter. "But you DO."

"No, I don't; Megatron killed my mother, my brothers," Lily growled out, her fists clinched as tears formed in the corner of her intense eyes. "I want him as bad as you do, Dad."

"Harry's right," Hermione stepped up beside him. "Now, go on inside; we'll be in in a bit."

"But…" Danny spoke up instead, getting a dark glare from Harry.

"Daniel, do as they say. Your time will come, all of you," Optimus Prime said, glancing to each of the children. "But that time is not now." They started to argue again. "Before you can prove yourself, you must earn trust. And to earn trust, you must prove that you can follow orders. Even orders you do not agree with."

Disappointment filled each of their faces as the group started to file into the house, Grace, Danny, and Lily remaining a moment before following along.

"This is bullshit," Grace cursed as she passed Ironhide.

"Don't worry, Annabel," Ironhide said, glancing to his charge, "I'll let you fire off one of my cannons later. That always cheers you up."

Grace snorted and slammed the door to #12 behind her. Ironhide glanced to Cliffjumper and Ratchet and shrugged. "Kids today."

"I believe an explanation is in order, Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated in the same tone she used when she taught him in class all those years ago.

Harry glanced to Prime and nodded and the two began their joint tales.

"So, what are we to do?" McGonagall asked upon the conclusion of the stories.

"The only thing I'm apparently meant for," Harry said in a monotone voice. "Dumbledore conditioned me to be a weapon to fight Riddle. It seems that the weapon that was used to destroy him as Voldemort is needed again to destroy him as Megatron."

"Harry, that's not true," Hermione countered, but Harry held up his hand.

"Why else would he have left me with the Dursleys to grow up? Conditioned me to be a survivor," Harry said, not noticing Prime's optics narrowing on him. "He planned out Riddle's moves ahead of him to make me more than him. Remember the power he knows not? Sitting in Azkaban, I finally figured it out. It's fear of death. I don't… a part of me is begging for it."

"Harry, that was the Dementors twisting things around," Ron countered after a gulp.

"At any rate, we can't do much until we find out exactly what he's after, if he's after anything at all," Harry whispered, turning away from the group. "Any ideas, Optimus?"

"This is unsure territory for everyone," Optimus spoke up after a moment. "He is neither Megatron, nor Voldemort. He is a new creature born of the two. That's what makes him the most dangerous… but that could also give us an advantage."

"How so?" Neville asked as they studied the towering Autobot.

"From what I understand… at the moment, Megatron's spark and Thomas Riddle's spirit are joined together in a balance," Optimus stated, "From what Harry explained, he was showing character traits of them both, which shows that they have bonded together as one. If we could find some way to disrupt the balance..."

"We could make the two destroy themselves." Optimus glanced toward Harry as the wizard finished his sentence.

"All we must do is discover a weakness that is shared by both. But before we can do that, we must discover our own weaknesses and reinforce them," Prime stated, staring directly at the Man-Who-Lived. "It has been a long day, and we should rest and contemplate what we have learned together, discuss it among ourselves and compare our knowledge of our now mutual enemy and of each other. If Megatron and Riddle have indeed joined as one, we cannot treat him as two separate entities. The Autobots and the Order of the Phoenix must become as one to challenge him and win."

---

"Everything is going as you planned, my Lord," Black Arachnia stated as she crawled into the cavern where the Dark Lord of the Decepticons rested.

"Excellent…" Megatron nodded as he opened his glowing red eyes to glance to the robotic spider. "Are Astrotrain, Tidalwave, and Barricade in position?"

"Yes, my Lord and Master," Black Arachnia stated as she transformed into her humanoid form stumbling slightly for her footing.

"You are not yet comfortable in your new body, my dear," Megatron said, grabbing her arm to give her stability. "That will come soon enough."

"Thank you, My Lord," she bowed slightly, her glowing red optics going away from the menacing figure before her. "Starscream has something to report as well, sire."

"Oh?" Megatron asked with an amused tone. "I wonder how his plans are going. Let us go and find out," Megatron said as he and the black and gold Decepticon walked out of his resting place. "What is this?" Megatron asked in disgust as he looked at his former second in command and the small army at his feet.

"All Hail Megatron!" The crowd of humans cheered, lifting their arms to show a tattoo of the Decepticon symbol.

"They are your followers, My Lord," Starscream stated, glancing to the humans. "Normal humans and wizards, all willing to fight to the death for your cause."

"What would we need these pathetic insects for?" Megatron asked in a hateful growl.

"In case you didn't notice, Lord Megatron," Starscream said in a pacifying tone. "Humans have rather small structures, so small even your awesome power would have trouble eliminating all hiding within…"

"You do have a point, Starscream. And they would make decent expendable maze rats to scurry through Hogwarts, destroying all the pathetic children who worship Potter." Megatron mused while nodding. "They will be useful indeed… Perhaps I shouldn't have wiped out the majority of my past life's followers…"

"Malfoy?" Black Arachnia asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes, he was among the slaughter," Megatron stated glancing to the feminine Decepticon.

"Did he scream?" she asked in a childlike tone, a finger coming coquettishly to her mouth.

"At least until his lungs collapsed," Megatron smiled.

"I wish I hadn't missed it…" Arachnia pouted.

"Don't worry; when the time comes, you'll hear screams to your spark's content," Megatron placed his clawed hand on the smaller female's shoulder.

"Thank you, My Lord," she bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear… Soundwave," Megatron turned to the purple Decepticon, "Contact Scorpinok; inform him to prepare for phase two for my personal mission."

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave nodded before walking away.

"Ah, crushing Potter's spirits has not even begun to lose its flavor…" Megatron sighed contently.

---

"There's one thing I don't understand," Optimus Prime stated as he glanced down at McGonagall. "If Professor Dumbledore knew Harry would one day have to face Voldemort, why did he wait so long to begin his training?"

"Albus always said he wanted Harry to experience as much of his life as possible, not to grow up too quickly," McGonagall explained, glancing to Harry who was standing off to himself. "Though I assumed there were other reasons behind it, though those reasons followed Albus to the grave."

"There was an obvious compromise, bringing Harry in himself, teaching him your ways at a early age, so that he would not have the disadvantage he had coming into your 'wizarding world'." Prime mused. "This country is still free from Voldemort's rule, so it was successful, but from what I have studied of the family Harry was raised with, one would consider it more punishment than a refuge… That as a foundation, in addition to what he is experiencing now…" Optimus said, glancing up to see Harry walking around the side of the old house. "One can only take so much… excuse me."

Harry sighed loudly as he walked to the front of Number Twelve and reached into his pocket. He placed the rolled paper in his lip and, with a flick of his wand, lit the end.

"Intake of tobacco smoke is said not to be beneficial to human oxidation cycles." Optimus Prime stated as he walked up behind the human.

"How can something as big as you get around so quietly?" Harry asked, glancing up at the massive mecha.

"Years of practice," Prime said, glancing up at a passing car. "This is… different for us to be in this form and not to be noticed."

"The wonders of wards," Harry stated taking a drag on his cigarette. "To the Muggles outside, there this is an old, empty gravel lot. You, me, and the House aren't here."

"There is no dishonor in grieving the loss of loved ones," Prime stated, "If it makes any difference, I know the pain you are feeling."

"I doubt that," Harry gave a humorless chuckle. "Ever lost someone you held so dear it felt like you were dead inside."

"Yes," Prime replied with a small shake to his normally booming, confident voice. "A lover and… a brother."

Harry glanced up curiously, "To the Autobots, especially the younger ones like Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, I am the pillar for them to lean on and trust in. But there was a time when I was nothing. Not even a soldier. I was simply a worker drone, nothing special. My brother was the hero, and I was content to watch him rise in the ranks." Prime closed his optics as if trying to block out the images. "A Femme and I became close, and I was not aware of my brother's mutual feelings for her at the time, but we were happy together. Then, when our leader, Alpha Trion, announced that his time with us was soon to end… and he would name the next leader, everyone expected him to chose Duo… my brother as Leader."

"What happened?" Harry asked, turning to face the Autobot fully.

"Duo was desperate for the highest rank. He felt that after all his hard work, he deserved to lead, and perhaps… he did. But Trion chose another. One who did not want the responsibility, one who had no history of fighting, or leading, just… a simple worker drone." Prime's lips turned up in a small smile. "Elita was so proud when he chose me… and renamed me Optimus Prime."

"Duo led at my side, as my assistant, and he along with Trion taught me all I needed to know to lead," Prime stated before glancing to the stars. "Then the war came. And in the opening battles… I had lost all I held dear. All I had left was the Autobots… and a will to survive."

"I know the feeling…" Harry said, throwing away the used cigarette and pulling another out.

"One thing I have learned... Harry... if you live long enough, those empty places inside you will never truly fill, but you will find others," Prime nodded before glancing back to the house. "Daniel is quite the handful for a small human. But he has a good heart and a strong spirit. I could not care for him more than if he was my own youngling. I may be subjective, but I do believe your daughter could choose worse for a potential courtier."

"I'd rather not think about that…" Harry shivered slightly.

"Fair enough," Optimus nodded, "I will give you this to think on, instead. No matter how this new battle ends, if it leads to a new war… the Autobots will be with you to the end."

"I appreciate that, Optimus," Harry nodded, taking a drag. "And do me one more favor…" Harry said, glancing up. "Don't tell Hermione about the cigarettes. I've seen her on Ron when he started… I'd like to avoid it as long as possible."

"Your secret is safe," Optimus laughed lightly.

---

"This sucks," Grace complained as she dropped herself into the love seat in the living room of Number Twelve. "I didn't come all this way from Metroplex to be babied by a four-eyed Prime Wanna-Be."

"Don't call my dad names," Lily snapped as she glared at the blond.

"Says the goody-goody little princess that does what she's told," Grace taunted with a scowl.

"Not everything can be solved by going in with a big gun," Lily countered.

"Big Guns can solve anything," Grace said, sitting up with her sizable chest stuck out, her eyes going down her body as she smiled. "Of course you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

"Ok, ladies, let's just calm down; we don't need to be fighting among ourselves," Daniel said, standing up and moving between them.

"Fair enough, but what do you think, Dan?" Grace asked, turning on the boy. "Which do you prefer: Big Guns or the smaller makes?"

"Uh…" Daniel's blue eyes widened in terror as Lily and Grace stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah, Danny-boy, which do you like?" Rose giggled as she and her brother walked in.

Daniel glanced from girl to girl before taking a back step away, yet the girls met him step for step till his back was against the wall.

"Answer the question, Daniel," Lily said, her voice more crisp than Daniel had ever heard.

He could think of only one response…

"Oh, boy..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. The Decepticons Strike

_More Than Meets the Eye_

_Chapter 7: The Decepticon Strike _

"You sure you guys can handle it here while I'm home?" Charley Weasley asked the other Dragon Keepers as they finished their rounds around the dragon cages.

"Charlie, your family needs you," a young woman smiled up at the eldest of the keepers. "We'll all be fine, even the Horntail."

"The funeral's in the morning. I'll be back as soon as I can," Charlie nodded to his crew, "I really appreciate all you chaps have done for me and the family."

"What?" one of the other keepers jumped when the Dragons began to roar, more alert and agitated than they had been recently. "Something's wrong… What's that?" he asked noticing a loud whistling sound. None had a chance to scream as a missile slammed into the ground not far from where they stood and sent them all flying through the air.

"Free them all, Starscream," Megatron growled as he shifted from his alien aircraft mode and touched down. "Soundwave, you know what to do." He said before releasing the small, purple SUV from his talons.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied as he and his squadron shifted into their robot modes and moved toward the dragons' cages.

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied as he too transformed and began emitting a high pitched sound from his chest.

The Decepticons quickly tore open the Dragon Cages, and the various breeds of mystic lizards stomped out and gathered around Soundwave, all with glazed eyes and trance-like demeanors. All of the dragons, that is, except the Hungarian Horntail.

"Still my favorite…" Megatron said in a hissing voice with a British accent as he turned to face the raging Hungarian dragon.

The dragon rushed the Decepticon and stood on its rear legs to stand toe to toe with the demonic robot. "That's it, face me; give me your all," Megatron said as the Dragon snapped at him and slashed with his fore talons. "Now… YIELD!" Megatron bellowed as he grabbed the dragon by its long thin neck, whipped it around to the ground, and held it firmly. "YIELD to your MASTER!" Megatron growled out into the dragon's ear.

The Dragon thrashed and roared, but Megatron didn't let up, continuing to hold strong. Finally, the Dragon began to relax and lay motionless under the Decepticon's grip. "Good pet… you will obey my every command or there will be suffering…" Megatron hissed as he climbed to his feet, and the mighty dragon finally submitted to Soundwave's mind control frequency. "Excellent… soon, my pets, you will feast on the tender flesh of the student body of Hogwarts…"

"N-no…" Charlie crawled toward the Decepticon. Though his leg was broken and blood flowed from the open wound on his forehead, he wasn't going to let his dragons go with him still breathing.

Megatron, though, was not impressed by the act of bravery and strength. "Such heroic nonsense…" the Decepticon tisked before he lifted clawed hand, shifting it into a large cannon. A fangy smile crossed Megatron's metallic lips as he aimed and fired on the helpless wizard…

---

"Robots in Disguise, huh?" Harry asked as he sat in Bumblebee's driver's seat as the yellow Camaro, black GMC truck, red convertible, and red coup stood out in the funeral precession made up of older model cars and a horse drawn hearse. He himself was in disguise of a Weasley cousin, who only Molly and Arthur knew would not be able to attend Ginny, Albus-Severus and James' funeral.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Daniel asked from the passenger seat.

"Best to call me Mr. Weasley till we get back to Grimmauld Place," Harry noted, motioning to his currently red hair and altered features.

"You don't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping in here; Bumblebee's safe," Daniel said before glancing forward. "I know it hurts… I still remember when my mom and dad died… it still hurts…"

"Lily thinks very highly of you," Harry said, looking out the driver's side window of the sports car. "You're a good friend; I can see that already. And she'll need a friend like you to help her through this... Just like I'm depending on Ron and Hermione right now."

"I'll… do my best sir," Daniel nodded.

"That's all I ask of you," Harry bit his lower lip for a moment. "And don't hurt her, ever. Do you know Aurors have the ability to rework people's minds? Just remember, if you ever hurt her in anyway, you will spend the rest of your natural life believing you're a seven year old girl." Daniel blinked in surprise. "Try me, son, I'll have Rose braid your hair."

'Man, I Feel like a Woman' suddenly played on the radio. "Naturally you'd side against me, Uncle Bee…" Daniel rolled his eyes.

The mood grew far more somber as the vehicles came to a stop at Ginny, Albus, and James' final resting place. Daniel stood beside Lily with her disguised father on her other side as they walked with the Weasley family to the graveside.

Ron led Ginny's levitating casket while Bill and Fred led Albus and James' caskets respectively.

Harry began to tremble as Ron carefully lowered the wooden box containing Ginny into the cold ground. He was only vaguely aware of Hermione as she quickly took his hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

Daniel gave a small smile to Lily and placed an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder as Rose and Hugo came around her as well, lending their support to the distraught teenager. She closed her eyes tightly as her brothers were lowered. As her uncles walked back to them, a heartbreaking sob escaped her throat.

"Why…" Lily could hear her father's trembling voice whisper as he stared at her mother's grave. That was a question she also was asking, but for all her intelligence, she couldn't come up with an answer that would make this travesty make any sense.

"Megatron'll be stopped, Lily, I promise," Daniel whispered as he rubbed her shoulder. "No matter the cost…" he said in a strong tone, "I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. I'm not sure how yet, but I'll think of something."

"Friends and family…" The minister spoke as he stood before the open graves. "We are… we are… w-we…" he stuttered as the ground began to tremble beneath their feet.

"Decepticons…" Daniel gasped as he tackled Lily, Rose, and Hugo to the ground, just as the graves exploded. Scorponok shot high into the air with Albus' smaller casket in one of his claws, and without a moment's hesitation, he crushed it and threw its broken remains and contents into the crowd.

"No!" Harry screamed as the mechanical monster reached in and pulled Ginny and James' caskets from the ground and held them before it. Harry watched in terror as the monster began to fire its guns through the caskets splintering the boxes and sending broken pieces of his son and wife's remains across the crowd.

"Male Adult Potter? Where is Male Adult Potter?" Came the mechanical voice of the Decepticon as it mechanically scanned the crowd. "Sub-targets Female Adult Granger, Male Adult Weasley and Female Youth Potter sighted. Terminate."

"I don't think so!" a booming voice spoke as Ironhide roared across the field in vehicle mode followed by Cliffjumper, Blaster, and Bumblebee. "I'll deal with Scorponok; you three, get the crowd out of here!" He called out as the Autobots transformed in front of the whole crowd.

"Hey, let's clear out, people; nothing to see here! Everyone, please get back into your vehicles and make a calm yet hasty leave…" Cliffjumper said, and a moment later, a screaming mob ran in the opposite direction. "THAT ISN'T CALM YET HASTY!"

"MEGATRON!" Harry screamed as he ran toward Scorponok. "WHERE'S MEGATRON!" He bellowed as he drew his wand.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she tackled Harry from behind, narrowly missing the missile fired from the Decepticon's claw.

"Hermione! Get off!" Harry fought to get from the woman's strong grip.

"No! I'm not going to watch you get your stupid, idiotic ass killed! You are going to stay right here or come with us to safety and let the Autobots handle this," Hermione shouted into her friend's ear as she held him down.

"Damned bug!" Ironhide cursed as the Decepticon dove back underground to dodge the Autobot's cannon fire. The black Autobot narrowed his optics as he scanned the ground waiting for it to move.

Meanwhile, Lily stood separated from the group, staring almost vacantly at a portion of wreckage on the ground. "Lily! Let's get out of here!" Daniel called out, not getting the girl's attention but gaining Ironhide's. "LILY!" Daniel called out as Scorponok shot from the ground and dove toward the girl. Daniel ran and jumped between her and the Decepticon, closing his eyes tightly as he heard weapons fire.

"STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" Daniel heard and looked up to see Ironhide holding Scorponok in the air as the Autobot Weapon Specialist proceeded to turn the Decepticon Scout into scrap metal. "Are you two ok?" he asked as he dropped the broken remains of Scorponok to the ground.

"I'm ok… Lily?" Daniel asked, glancing to the girl before him.

"Mummy…" she whispered as she stared at her half of mother's body, then fainting into Daniel's arms.

"At least we stopped him…" Blaster said softly as the Order members and Autobots regrouped.

"Stopped him?" Ironhide asked, glancing to the shattered, surviving Potters. "It looks like a 'mission accomplished' on his part to me…"

---

The mood grew even more somber at Number Twelve when word finally arrived from Romania. Harry stood in the corner of the room, staring into the fire as Hermione and Molly cried into their husbands' arms. Charley Weasley's fate, on top of the tragedies that had taken place, was almost too much for the group to bear. "Optimus is contacting Grace's father at their base in the States," Harry said in a mechanical voice, finally breaking the silence. "They're bringing in reinforcements to help in case Megatron uses the dragons he stole."

"Harry?" Hermione looked up from Ron's arms as she slowly disentangled herself from him.

"Minerva's going to reopen Hogwarts in a week. The kids need normalcy back, especially Lily…" he said, not taking his eyes off the fire, nor changing the tone of his voice at all. "It'll be the safest place for them anyway. I'll have some Order Members there as well to help out in case of trouble."

"Perhaps you need to rest a while," Arthur spoke up, he, like everyone else, concerned for Harry's lack of emotions. "This can't have been easy on you."

"It's ok. Everyone needs to get back to their lives. Just because mine has been blown to hell doesn't mean everyone else's has to be." Harry said, taking a steady stride toward the door.

Harry made it to the hallway before he was grabbed by the arm and spun around. "Listen, and listen well, Potter," Hermione hissed glaring up into his emotionless eyes. "I know you're hurting. I'm hurting for you, but I did not stand by you all these years... I didn't see you through all of Voldemort's attacks on you to let a piece of scrap metal destroy you…" she said before tightening her grip on his collar. "Or let you destroy yourself."

"Don't shut us out, Harry," Hermione growled, narrowing her eyes. "Don't shut me out."

Harry simply glanced away with a sigh. "Go back to your husband, Hermione…" he said, pulling his hands away and continuing down the hall.

---

"Uncle Bee?" Daniel asked as he stepped outside Number Twelve and approached the Camaro. "Can we talk?" he was answered by the flashing of the Camaro's headlights and the driver's side door opening.

"It's… well it's about Lily," Daniel started hesitantly and waited for his late father's car to make some kind of comment either vocally or with a song. "I… like her, Bumblebee… I like her a lot, but I'm worried too. It was bad enough that I couldn't have any friends because of the Decepticons were always after me. But, Lily, she's got the Decepticons after her before she even really became my friend… Maybe she'd even understand a little of what I've been through… Any suggestions?"

"I wondered through fiction to look for the truth, buried beneath all the lies. I stood at a distance to feel who you are, hiding myself in your eyes. Hold on, before it's too late. We'll run till we leave this behind. Don't fall, just be who you are. It's all we need in our lives…" a soft voice sang from the backseat, causing Daniel to jump and flush crimson.

Daniel looked back to see Grace stretched out in Bumblebee's backseat with a wide grin on her face. "G-Grace?"

"Aw, little Danny boy is in l-u-v love," she grinned as she sat up. "Don't you worry your empty little head, Dan. What sort of best friend would I be if I didn't help you get your dream girl?"

"Grace…" Daniel said as warningly as he could, though it came out more of a squeak.

"I have to admit she isn't as curvy as yours truly, but she has a cute face and butt; it's rare to get a girl with both ends so cute. That you've got a love interest and a best friend like that is a one in a million." Grace said as she climbed up into the passenger seat, sitting long way across with her calves resting in Daniel's lap.

"Please don't get involved, Annabelle …" Daniel begged as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Daniel… you know how I love it when you call me by my real name…" she said before digging her bare heel into his crotch. "Ass."

"Bitch…" Daniel squeaked glaring at the girl's mischievous eyes.

"And you love me for it," She grinned, "Now then, about your romance situation," Grace said, pulling her legs up and sitting properly in the seat. "Right now isn't a good time to truly sweep her off her feet. She's got it rough right now, but this is the perfect opportunity to lay some foundation." Grace stretched in the seat. "And I was talking with Rosie earlier. She said Lily thinks your accent is hot."

"What accent?" Daniel blinked.

"You tell me, these British guys are weird…" Grace shrugged.

"You said it," Daniel chuckled before sitting back in the leather seats.

"You can't talk, you're the one who likes-likes one," Grace said before sitting back herself. "You know your mom and dad would be proud of you, right?" she asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Hm?" Daniel asked glancing to the blond beside him.

"I just barely remember Uncle Sam and Aunt Mick… but… I know they'd be really proud of how you turned out," Grace said, glancing out the passenger side window.

"How do you know?" He asked softly.

"Because even though you are annoying, impulsive, thickskulled, and dumb as a brick… I'm really proud to have you as my best friend." she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "And I'm going to help you get the girl on one condition… when I find my own hunk a hunk a burning love, I want you and your old rust-bucket here to help me get him."

"That could actually be kind of fun," Daniel beamed at the blond.

"Me and my big mouth…" she groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

The two friends remained in the yellow Camaro for some time, chatting with each other and the car itself, before climbing out, Grace with a bounce to her step, and Daniel slightly flushed from one of the blonde's off color comments, neither noticing the redheaded girl watching closely from the window of the house.

---

The following week went by uneventfully as most of the Order and Autobots interacted at Grimmauld Place with the exception of Harry and Lily, who understandably kept to themselves or each other. The time finally came to go to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾. Rose, Hugo, Ron, and Hermione rode to the train station with Daniel in Bumblebee while Lily rode with her father in the blue flamed semi that was Optimus Prime.

"You alright?" Harry finally asked his notably quiet daughter.

"As alright as possible, concidering…" Lily said, watching the golden yellow Camaro driving in front of them. "You'd think the Ministry would drop the charges against you, Dad… after all, so many saw the Autobots attack that… thing that did… that…" Lily drifted off as she thought of the cause of her nightmares.

"Seems to be the theme of the Ministry, darling," Harry sighed, "Cover up the real threat and hope it goes away. Don't worry," Harry said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Besides, you have your cousins and Daniel at Hogwarts with you." Harry narrowed his eyes when he felt her stiffen at the mention of the boy's name. "Has he done something?" Harry's voice dropped dangerously.

"No, he hasn't," Lily said quickly before bowing her head. "At least not with me…"

"Have you talked to him?" Optimus spoke up, catching both humans by surprise.

"What different would it make?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"You would be surprised, young one," Optimus said with a hint of humor in his deep voice. "Many strained situations can be resolved with communication. Try it and you will see."

The two vehicles came to a stop just outside King's Cross. "You're not coming?" Lily asked as she started to climb out of the truck.

"Wish I could sweetheart, but I can't," Harry said leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Wanted man, remember? But you be good, and if you see anything suspicious at all, tell a professor. Understand?" Lily nodded. "Good. I love you, princess."

"Love you too, Daddy, and don't you do anything stupid," Lily said, giving him a firm stare she had to have learned from her aunt Hermione, "Don't try to deny; Aunt Hermione has told me stories since I was a little girl. And the whole communication thing Optimus was talking about goes for you too. Aunt Hermione's worried fiercely about you."

Harry sighed as he watched Lily follow Hermione, Ron, and the others up the steps into the train station. "It won't be this way much longer, my friend," Optimus deep yet soothing voice spoke. "I will give my all to ensure your wars will end soon."

"Thank you," Harry gave a small smile as he patted the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron made certain the children made it onto the train cars safely. Ron giving the kids his usual anti-Slytherin warnings while Hermione studied the train's locomotive with a hard stare. "Something the matter?" Ron asked his bushy haired wife.

"No… just it looks… slightly different." Hermione said without losing her suspicious gaze.

"Probably just upgraded, new technology and all." Ron shrugged as he waved to the four kids, though had they taken a closer look they would have seen the symbol of the Decepticons on the front of the train, and the total lack of engineers as it pulled out.

---

The trip was a quiet one as they approached the train station to make their way toward the school. "Think we have time for a quick round of Wizard Chess before we have to get off?" Rose asked as she and Lily reentered the cabin they shared with Daniel and Hugo after changing into their school robes.

"Doubt it," Hugo said looking out the window. "We're about to… huh …" he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked blinking in surprise.

"We just passed the train station…" Hugo said before falling forward as the train sped up.

Daniel quickly moved to the window and glanced out to see what was going on. "Oh god…" he breathed as he saw a squadron of fighter jets flying over the train, one of which he would recognize anywhere. "Starscream…"

"Decepticons?" Rose squeaked with wide eyes. "But Hogwarts has wards that keep mechanical technology from working…"

"Technology, yes," Lily said grimly as she pulled her wand from her robes. "But living machines? I don't think the wizards who made the wards had them in mind when they placed the wards around the school."

"Hang on!" Daniel said as he pulled Lily to the floor and covered her as the train whipped, slammed, jumped track, and roared toward the ancient Hogwarts Castle. Students screamed as the cars jumped and twisted as it bounced along behind the roaring train.

In a sharp turn that a train should not possibly be able to make, the cars were whipped around and thrown toward the school, shattering the stone wall in a nightmarish crash. Once the tumbling stopped, Daniel looked up and brushed the small stream of blood from his forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked the smaller framed redhead in his arms. Lily nodded wordlessly before he glanced around the devastation that was once the train compartment. "Rose, Hugo, you guys ok?"

"Fine…" Rose grunted as she fought to get back upright while pushing her skirt back in the right direction.

"I'm not dead if that's a decent answer, "Hugo grunted from under the pile of their trunks.

"Let's get out of here," Daniel and Hugo helped the girls climb out of the broken window of the sideways train car before climbing out themselves. "Ok, this can't get much worse…" Daniel whispered as he saw the locomotive shifting, the jets also shifting and changing as they landed in full view of Hogwarts. He then caught sight of Megatron in his jet mode approaching, leading five full grown dragons, each carrying a yellow construction vehicle. "Ok, it just got worse."

"DECEPTICONS!!" Megatron bellowed as he transformed, "BREACH THEIR DEFENSES!!"

---

Minerva McGonagall was preparing her last tea before the students arrived when a massive blast shook the castle. "What?" she breathed before running to the window and glanced out to see the large group of Decepticons and Dragons converging on the school. "Oh no…" she quickly touched her Phoenix mark with her wand before turning to the fireplace to contact help.

"Minister!" McGonagall said as her face appeared in Minister Cunningham's fireplace.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Minister Cunningham said with a pacifying smile.

"Hogwarts is under attack! We need Aurors, preferably all of them!" McGonagall cried in alarm. "Send them now!"

"From who?" Cunningham's eyes widened.

"It's… I'm not sure but we need help, NOW," McGonagall left out what she knew Cunningham openly didn't believe in. "They're a type of giant and heavily armed. The students and faculty are in grave danger!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way, I'll send our full Auror corps immediately." He said in a reassuring tone. "Just hold on just a little longer. Help is on the way."

"Thank you, Minister, please hurry…" she said as she disappeared from the fire.

Cunningham walked to his desk and touched his wand to a stone. "Ms. Pope," he said to his secretary. "Contact the Auror Office." He paused for a moment.

"Give them the day off with pay. Thank you, my dear." He removed the wand from the stone and sat back with a pleased smile on his face. "All hail Megatron."

---

On the other side of England, Harry Potter and the others with him stormed from Grimmauld in a hard pace. "We don't have time to make a plan, Hermione," Harry argued as they approached the Autobots. "Hogwarts is under attack, which means the kids are in danger. If we're going to stop another war from breaking out, it has to end, today." Harry snapped as the Autobots turned to face him.

"We're behind you, mate, just say the word." Ron said as he stepped up on the other side of Hermione.

"Suicidal and insane," Hermione shook her head. "Par usual, right, Harry?"

"This is your field of battle, my friend," Optimus said, glancing down at the former Boy Who Lived. "Give the command, and it will be followed." He said glancing at his team, then back to the humans.

"Alright then," Harry said, glancing around at the wizards, witches, and Cybertronians. "Only one thing to do now." He said turning toward the road. "Autobots, Transform! Order, Load up and roll out!"

**To Be Continued **

**Next chapter: The Second Battle of Hogwarts begins... will this be the end or just the beginning? **


	8. The Second Battle of Hogwarts

I have no idea what happened last night, but when I put the chapter in doc manager it had puntuation, quotation marks, everything, but Fanfiction dot net took um away for some reason. here's the correct, easier to read version. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Second Battle of Hogwarts**

Teachers and the few Aurors present at Hogwarts went to work quickly, ushering the students to safety, but the mass chaos of Decepticons and dragons attacking the grounds caused little more than screaming terror.

"We have to get everyone inside," Daniel said as he led his friends through the battlefield that used to be their school.

"There you are, boy," Lord Megatron growled as he caught sight of Daniel in the crowd. "You'll make a good warm up before I destroy Potter."

He gasped as a missile hit his back. "Autobots!" Megatron and the children heard a Decepticon call out.

Megatron snorted before transforming and flying just over the kids heads to higher ground.

"Dad!" Lily beamed as she spotted her father Aunt and Uncle leading the charge with the Order of the Phoenix and the Autobots apparate in through the weakened wards of the school.

"Hugo, Dan, get everyone inside the castle! Get to Gryffindor Tower NOW!" Ron ordered as he ducked an explosion.

"I'm staying and helping," Daniel argued as Optimus pulled up and quickly transformed.

"No, Daniel, you have to get to safety," Optimus said glancing down at the boy.

"But …" Daniel argued, ignoring Lily pulling his arm.

"Listen to me, Son, I'm giving you a direct order," Optimus said, "You're a soldier now in my eyes, an Autobot, and a good one obeys order. I'm giving you a mission to protect the children. Can you do that?"

"Y… yeah …"

"I didn't hear you, Autobot."

"Yes sir, Prime," Daniel said, and Optimus nodded with pride.

"Then roll out, Son." Prime said, snapping his closing his faceplate. "Till all are one."

"Till all are one," Daniel echoed before leading the group into the school.

Meanwhile across the field Megatron seethed in anger. "Constructicons! Unite and bring this castle down! I don't want one stone standing on the other!"

"What?" Hermione asked hearing the Decepticon's command.

"Oh boy …" Ironhide groaned as he activated his canon and the six yellow and green Decepticons transformed back into construction vehicles and pulled close together.

All eyes widened worriedly as the Constructicons transformed together becoming a gigantic monstrosity leading the dragons toward the castle.

"Devastator …" Ratchet said gravely.

"Not unexpected," Optimus Prime shook his head, "Lennox, Epps, what is your location?" the Commander of the Autobots said into his com. "Good, So you see the situation? launch the Dynamic Offensive Autobots with orders to deal with the dragons. Get the reinforcements off the Ark and then transform it."

"Reinforcements will be here shortly. Try to hold the line," Optimus said glancing to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this," Harry said as he and the others drew their wands.

Meanwhile less than a mile away the Autobot Ark flew towards their location. "You get all that, Commander?" Lennox said glancing back from the controls of the ship. "Take out the big ugly lizards."

"Bet you they think they're better than you lot," the aged formed Decepticon called Jetfire snorted, glancing to the Dynamic Offensive Autobot assault force.

The gigantic grey and gold Autobot stood tall and extended his clawed gauntlets. "Ugly lizards think they big lizards?" he growled angrily. "Grimlock say Dyn O Bots show true meaning of big lizards!" he turned to his unit. "DYN O BOTS! SKIN BIG LIZARDS!!"

Grimlock and his unit jumped from the hatch of the Ark as it circled over the castle and landed not far from where Devastator and the dragons marched toward the ancient structure. Grimlock looked over his opponents. "Grimlock say they don't look so bad..." a moment later the Hungarian horntail slapped him with his tail sending him tumbling back into his second in command, Snarl. "Maybe Grimlock wasn't very observant… now seem so bad…" he said as he lifted his arm to shield from the Dragon's flame.

"Call that fire?" Grimlock snarled, before shifting and changing into a life sized mechanical tyrannosaurus. "This is how done!" He growled before sending a ball of fire back at the dragon.

"Well that's that, Jetfire, get the rest of the guys out, except you two," Lennox said pointing to the red and blue human-sized Autobots, Arcee and Chromia.

Jetfire nodded and he and the remaining Autobots jumped through the hatch, Jetfire himself transformed into a stealth bomber and took to the air.

"Alright, Epps, let's bring Omega online," Lennox said working his hands over the controls.

"You got it," he replied, turning to the Fem-bots. "OK girls, Transform, we're going to need to bail quick." He said and the two quickly transformed into a pair of motorcycles.

"Ready when you are, Lennox," Epps said, placing his hand on one of two matching controls. "On the count of three…"

"One two … Three," Lennox said and they twisted the controls together.

"Omega Supreme online… Commander Lennox … Commander Epps, what is the mission objective?"

"We need you to transform and stop Devastator," Lennox stated.

"Mission halt Devastator's advance. Acknowledged. Preparing to transform…"

"That's our cue," Epps said as the two men left the control chairs as the Ark began to twist and change.

"Let's go, Chromia," Lennox said climbing onto the blue bike.

"Oh Epps …" Arcee purred and revved her engine as Epps climbed on her. "I love it when you mount me …"

"Damn it, Man, why do I always get the flirty one?" Epps cursed, glaring at his partner.

"Because I'm married and Arcee likes you. Now let's ride," Lennox said with a smile as they jumped from the giant transformer.

Arcee, Chromia and their two passengers touched down on the ground roughly but safely, just as the Ark finished its transformation into Omega Supreme. "Devastator!" Omega growled out as it landed beside the massive combiner grabbing it in a headlock as the two began to struggle in the mist of the Dyn O Bots battle with the dragons near the castle.

Devastator roared in anger as it shoved Omega Supreme back before jumping up on its rear legs to grapple with the massive Autobot.

Starscream, in jet form flew over the castle firing missiles at towers. He was so focused on his attack he never saw the yellow Camaro roaring up a steep embankment toward him. "What in the Fallen's name?!" Starscream cursed as Bumblebee transformed mid flight and landed on his back.

"We're going down in flames…" Bumblebee's radio sang as he fired his blaster point blank onto the back of Starscream's vehicle form.

"GET OFF ME YOU FOOL!!" Starscream yelled as Bumblebee's extra weight caused him to crash hard into the ground.

Starscream shook his head as he transformed and pushed his dinted damaged body back to his feet, only to be tackled to the ground again by the smaller Autobot.

Bumblebee and Starscream exchanged punches, energy blasts and missiles till Bumblebee got a good blast into the Decepticon's chest, causing him to fall onto his back. The black and yellow infiltrator stepped up and planted a foot hard on Starscream's chest and leveled his arm canon on the Decepticon's face. "For Sam and Mikaela …" Bumblebee forced out through his damaged vocal box.

"Go ahead, Autobot, finish me off …" Starscream looked up at Bumblebee. "But if you kill me, who will feed my two human pets?"

Bumblebee hesitated then narrowed his optics. "If you killed me then you've killed your human's parents… it would be ironic, you used to be one of my pet's guardian… you ending his chance of survival…"

"WHERE?" Bumblebee snapped, only to get a blast to the chest that sent him flying backwards.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!!" Starscream yelled, transforming and rocketing away from the battle.

"Sam … Mikaela …" Bumblebee shook off the jarring from the blast, and mentally vowed to find them.

---

"Ron, we have to keep moving," Hermione said, back to back with her husband.

"I agree, Love," Ron said, casting a curse. "I don't think ending up on the bottom of a giant robot's foot as a nice way to go out …"

"Yes, there's worse ways … RON!" Hermione called out, and Ron felt her jerked away from his back.

"Hermione?" Ron asked turning, and the sight he saw caused a primitive fear to soak his body and soul.

"Graaanger …" Black Arachnia said in her demonic mechanical spider form, lifting the witch by her arms with her two front forelegs.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione asked, before two more legs reached up to grab her legs and began to pull her in four directions.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, Granger …" Black Arachnia chuckled, "And Bellatrix is dead. I have been reborn as Black Arachnia…"

"I remember torturing you before, Granger … I made you scream … I made you cry … I made you BEG… let's do it again." Arachnia said, giving a hard jerk in four directions causing Hermione to cry out in pain.

"RON! HELP ME!!" Hermione cried out as her whole body burned in pain. "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN HELP ME!!" She called out, trying to force her vision to clear so she could see her horrified husband.

"What?" Harry heard Hermione's cries from Optimus Prime's side and turned to see Black Arachnia holding Hermione in the air. "No …" Harry's eyes widened as still fresh memories of Megatron killing Ginny in a similar manner filled his mind's eye.

"Optimus, I need you to throw me," Harry said quickly, tightening his grip on his wand.

"What?" the Autobot commander asked turning to see the scene playing out. "Alright, up you go …" Prime said lowering his massive hands for Harry to climb into.

"Hang on, Hermione, I'm coming …" Harry said as Optimus stood back up with Harry in his hand. "I won't let the Decepticons take you too… Optimus let me go…"

Optimus nodded, reared back and sent Harry flying toward the giant spider.

Harry soared through the sky and landed roughly on the large metallic back of the Black Arachnia, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry cast, slashing through the metallic Cybertronian hide of Black Arachnia's back. The Decepticon cried out in pain as Harry repeatedly used the powerful spell to slash at the larger monstrosity. He then lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the arms holding Hermione, "Relashio!" He cursed, and the metallic legs released the brunet, letting her fall toward the ground.

"HOLD ON!" Harry yelled out, throwing himself forward, catching her mid fall, and twisting his body so that he'd take the blunt of the impact.

Harry and Hermione both groaned as they laid on the hard soil. "I'll finish you both now!" Black Arachnia growled, lifting a jagged leg.

"No you don't!" Optimus Prime shouted, slicing the leg with his arm blade, and lifting her by the face with her other and tossing her across the battlefield. He fired his massive arm cannon at her as she scurried away.

"Are you three ok?" Optimus asked as his face guard opened.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in concern as he approached Harry who had Hermione cradled in his arms.

"Hermione, say something …" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Ow …" Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up. "As soon as I get home, Hugo's Stretch Armstrong toy is going in the bin…"

"We can't keep holding them off," Optimus noted looking over the battlefield.

Omega Supreme continued to struggle with Devastator while the Dyn O Bots fought tooth and claw with the dragons.

"Where's Megatron?" Optimus narrowed his optics. He finally spotted him across the battlefield, reading his fusion canon. "What's he doing?"

"Gryffindor falls today …" Megatron proclaimed aiming at Hogwarts' Gryffindor Tower.

"He's aiming at Gryffindor Tower!" Ron exclaimed in terror, "That's where we sent the kids!"

"Daniel? MEGATRON NO!" Optimus called out, just as the Decepticon fired his canon causing the tower to explode violently.

Optimus watched in shock as the flaming bricks and wood fell over the castle. Memories flashed through the old Autobot's mind, remembering how he comforted Daniel when his parents died, and the watched with pride as he grew into the teenager he was today. And the thought of him being struck down in such away caused his spark to burn.

"Rose … Hugo … Lily …" Hermione cried in pain as she clung to Harry's robes.

"No …" Ron forced out clinching his fists while Harry clung to Hermione.

"Megatron … WILL be stopped …" Optimus growled closing his face guard. "No matter the cost."

Optimus fell forward transforming into his vehicle form and roared across the field.

Megatron laughed as he looked over the destruction he'd caused.

He never even saw the large truck coming till it slammed into his chest. "You've taken your last life, Megatron!" Optimus shouted slashing his blade across Megatron's face as he fell backwards.

Megatron stumbled back, favoring his face a moment, before he extended his own blade. "No snappy saying about how one of will stand and one of us will fall this time?"

"No, you just fall," Prime growled clashing blades with the Decepticon leader.

"Once I'm finished with you," Megatron growled, slashing at Optimus' side, sending sparks and oil flying into the air. "I'll destroy Potter and his allies, and then I will enjoy tearing this world apart piece by piece."

"Over my dead body, Megatron," Optimus shouted slashing a deep cut across Megatron's chest.

"Exactly!" Megatron shouted, diving at Prime. Optimus easily dodged the dive, and elbowed the Decepticon hard in the back.

Megatron swung around and kicked Prime hard in his wounded side before spinning around to give a deep slash across his torso, sending sparks, broken metal and oil flying.

Prime gasped, and hugged his wounded chest, his knees buckling and loosing focus in his optics. His body screamed for him to fall. He knew he couldn't take much more, and was already past his damage threshold. "Daniel …" He said the human's name who he had taken to accept as his own son. "No one else. You will not take anyone else, Megatron. Elita, Sam, Mikaela … Daniel. I am drawing the line here and now."

Megatron heaved and panted as he glared at his long time rival. "It was all for her, you know?" Megatron breathed, glaring at his brother and speaking in a tone Prime hadn't heard in centuries. "We could have ruled Cybertron, the three of us. But you both had to be stubborn…"

"That was not the way it was meant to be, Dio …" Optimus breathed forcing himself to stand his full height.

"Then let's finish it, Orion," Megatron growled. "Once and for all …"

The battle stopped as all, human, Autobot, Decepticon and even Dragon, turned see the face off.

"Finish him off, Prime… Do it now…" Ironhide said stepping up beside Ron, Harry and Hermione.

The tension ran high as the two heavily damaged Transformers readied their weapons. One battled for power, authority, conquest. One battled for justice, for his friends new and old, his family, because it was the right thing to do. But above all this, they both had one thing in common. And that one thing was on the top of their minds as they ran toward one another, yelling, blades extended and glowing.

Elita One.

The only sound was the sound of blades slicing threw Cybertronian metallic-flesh and vital systems. Both massive warriors fell with the impacts hitting the ground and rolling and bouncing up with impacts.

"OPTIMUS!!" Harry called out as Prime came to a stop on the ground. His body battered and broken and his once bright blue optics barely flickered a pale blue.

The group started toward the fallen commander, when movement across from the Autobot's body caused them to come to a stop. "Potter …" Megatron hissed in Voldemort's voice. "What was it you said, Prime? Over your dead body?"

Megatron limped forward to stand directly over Prime's body and readied his fusion cannon.

"Shield charms!" Harry yelled, as he and Ron and the weakened Hermione lifted their wands to cast shielding charms fully aware it wouldn't be enough.

"I'd have waited another hundred lifetimes for this, Potter …" Megatron grinned as his charged his cannon. "It's over …"

"You're right, brother …" Megatron's optics widened before he gasped, spewing sparks and oil from his mouth as Optimus shoved his blade through the Decepticon's chest. "It's over."

"Pr-prime …" Megatron coughed as he stumbled back, sliding the blade from his chest plate. "De-Decepticons … re-retreat …" he stumbled, only to be caught by Devastator.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Soundwave echoed louder, as they all transformed or ran, dodging spells and fire from the Autobots and Order.

"RATCHET!!" Ironhide called out as he ran toward the fallen leader.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione toward them as Order members and Autobots gathered around Prime.

Movement caught Ron's eye, and he screamed in excitement. "They're ok!!" He said as Daniel, Lily, Rose, and Hugo stepped outside with the student body.

Daniel waved to them as he stepped outside the damaged castle, but the sight of Prime laying on his back on the field caused an icy feeling to wash over him.

Daniel ran in a full sprint toward the old robot as the others followed slightly slower behind.

"Hugo, what happened? The tower?" Harry asked as he Hermione and Ron looked over them in concern.

"Daniel said it wouldn't be safe up there, so we took refuge in the Slytherin house in the dungeons." Rose explained.

"Dan saved us all," Hugo said proudly of his friend.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Lily quickly approached Optimus' side and Daniel grabbed the side of Optimus' hand. "Optimus!"

"Dan … Daniel …" Optimus weakly looked down at the boy. "You're ok … I was … you worried me …"

"Hang in there, Optimus, Ratchet will fix you up …" Daniel said hopefully, glancing up at the field medic. "He's going to be ok right?"

Ratchet was silent as he scanned the various injuries and damage done to Prime's body, and once the scan was complete he remained silent even longer. "I'm sorry … his wounds … are fatal …"

"No …" Daniel's eyes widened, and he was vaguely aware of Lily gripping his arm. "Optimus, no! You can't! You can't die! You can't leave me!"

"And I never shall …" Optimus said comfortingly. "Do not grieve … It is time for me to become one with the Matrix… Some of you … I have served from the beginning …" He said glancing to Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee, "And others … we have only just became allies …but it has been my honor … and my privilege to fight along side everyone of you …"

"Daniel …" Prime whispered, glancing down to the teen. "My one wish, is that our afterlife is the same plane as the humans… so that I may find Sam and Mikaela … tell them that they should be proud of their son… and to thank them for the honor … for the gift of watching you grow… my regret is I cannot live to see you through your course in life … but I will pass the gift Sam and Mikaela gave to me… Harry … Hermione … Ronald …"

The three once known as the Golden Trio stepped forward. "Grant this old Cybertronian his last request … watch over him … treat him as if he was your own son … as I have considered him my own …" Prime breath became shallow. "He will teach you more than you expect … as he did for me…"

"We will …" the trio said together, Ron too focused on Prime's words to notice Harry and Hermione holding hands, possibly not even aware themselves.

"Ironhide …" Prime breathed reaching up to open his damaged chest compartment. "To you … old friend … I pass on the Matrix of Leadership …"

"Prime … no … I'm not worthy … I'm just a soldier …" Ironhide shook his head.

"Was I any different when Alpha Trion chose me to take his place?" Prime asked lifting the Matrix from his chest and handing it toward his second in command. "There was a prophecy … Passed down from the Dynasty of Primes…" Optimus eyes began to fade and his voice grew softer as Ironhide took the Matrix. "There will come a day … … an Autobot will rise … defeating death … risen by one of another race who too defeated death … and they together will unleash the power of the Matrix … and light … our darkest hour …"

"Optimus … please …" Daniel begged gripping Optimus' hand.

"Be strong … son …" Prime's eyes faded completely. "I … love … you …" he whispered with his last breath.

Daniel's knees gave way as Lily engulfed him in a hug, going down with him to her knees. She held him tightly as he cried, keeping his hands firmly grasping Prime's rapidly chilling hand. It wasn't long till Harry, Ron, and Hermione too placed their arms around the couple. And a moment later Bumblebee reached down to touch Daniel's shoulder.

---

"It's a sad day … when our fellow Decepticons fall in battle …" Starscream said as he and the standing Decepticons stood over their damaged fellow Decepticons on the edge of a large, deep hole dug out by Devastator. "But we must stand up, and move on … even at leaving behind those that have fallen…"

Decepticons stood and walked over to the ledge, dropping the bodies of their fallen comrades into the deep rocky crevice. "We must stay strong, and remember the fallen…" Starscream said lifting up the badly damaged Megatron.

"I sssstill function …" Megatron hissed in an angry, serpent like tone.

"Wanna bet?" Starscream chuckled before dropping Lord Megatron into the hole. "Devastator, be a big ugly freak and fill in the hole, please."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCREAMMMMMMMMMMM!!"Megatron screamed before hitting the bottom with a sickening thunk.

---

Starscream chuckled as he walked into the hanger at the abandoned military base in Germany he had made the Decepticons' home. "How you holding up, Fleshlings?" Starscream asked the two humans in the locked barred office area. Sam and Mikaela just ignored him, as they tried to as much as possible.

"Optimus Prime's dead," Starscream growled, getting down to look at the two. He enjoyed seeing the range of emotions they showed. Shock was his all time favorite, and this revelation gave it to him "It won't be long before that yellow piece of scrap is wiped out too. And then … I'll bring your spawn to live with you so you can be a big happy family… or I'll at least bring you a body part to remember him by when I kill him."

"I just thought I'd touch base … have a good day, Fleshlings…" He said getting up and leaving the hanger.

"Sam … what are we going to do?" Mikaela asked sitting down in an old office chair.

"Optimus … maybe … maybe they'll let their guard down with Optimus … maybe then we can escape … but we have to stay ready …" Sam said walking over to hug his wife. "We have to be ready … and hope we can escape or one of the Autobots'll find us."

To Be Continued …

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this, so what better chap to kick it back off than the turning point of the story. Optimus Prime has fallen, so has Megatron, but it's far from over. Harry's still a wanted man, Hogwarts' heavily damaged, so is Ron and Hermione's already strained marriage. Optimus spoke of a darkest hour coming, definitely not looking too bright for our heroes does it? But there's always a light at the end of every dark tunnel. Hang in there, readers, more to roll out soon!


End file.
